Deathly Hallows: Part 2
by DREWHHR
Summary: Here it is. The 2nd part of my version of Deathly Hallows. Based on the movie. H/Hr. R/LL. NL/GW. Need to read Part 1 first I guess.
1. Deathly Hallows

**Hey, so how many of you LOVED the DHP2 movie? I did. Except for the Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny parts. Ew. Nasty. I loved Maggie Smith. She STOLE the show. She was soooo funny! And didn't you just LOVE when Hermione ran into Harry's arms and said she would go with him to fight Voldemort? Best H/Hr part (only H/Hr part, rly)!**

**So, I was reading my Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and I realized that I missed some stuff that I needed for this one. Like Bellatrix and Draco's wands. Well, I added it in here. Like Harry didn't realize it. I know, lame, but I didn't know I needed it until I saw the movie. Crap! Haha. Anyway, I hope I made it work. And don't flame me for it!**

**Anyway, here's the moment you've all been waiting for since January!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this is how I would write it. But apparently some lady in England named JK Rowling does. Hmmm...interesting.**

_"Xenophilius Lovegood. Thank you for helping my daughter."_

_Harry nodded. "Er, sir, what is that around your neck?"_

_Xenophilus looked down at his necklace and said, "Oh, this..." He looked back at Harry and asked,_

_"Tell me, Harry Potter, have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?"_

_Harry shook his head._

_"Alright, everyone sit down, I'll go and make some tea. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Deathly Hallows."_

**Deathly Hallows: Part 2**

**Prologue**

Miles away on a island not far from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a white tomb in the middle of the island. Buried in it was an old man with a white beard and white hair. He was donning light blue robes. So light it was almost white. There was a disturbance on the island. A sudden crack. Like a whip. A tall figure with not one hair on its body appeared. His black robes making his pale complexion stand out. He strode over to the tomb and with his wand, the cover cracked. He lifted the pieces one by one out of the bottom part of the tomb to reveal the old man lying in it. He didn't want the old man. No, he wanted what was in his hand. A pale, bony hand wrapped around the wand that was in the deady body's hand and pulled it lose.

He smiled and laughed maniacally and raised the wand into the air. A large lightning bolt shot into the sky that night.

The storm had arrived.

**Chapter One**

**Deathly Hallows**

Harry helped Hermione clean up her wound as Xenophilius went to make some tea. Luna had grabbed a wet cloth and gave it to Harry so he could wipe off the blood on her arm. Harry grimaced in disgust at the word that was etched into her skin. _'MUDBLOOD.'_ He couldn't believe Hermione went through that for him. He couldn't believe she endured so much pain and embarrassment for _him_. But he knew that if the roles were reversed, he would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

Her arm had finally stopped bleeding. He voiced this and then asked, "Does anyone know any spells to erase scars?"

"Harry, if there were your forehead would be smooth as silk," Ron said truthfully.

Harry frowned. He wanted to get rid of the horrible word on her arm. He didn't want her to be upset by it. Hermione noticed this and tilted his face up to look at her, her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Harry...it's okay. Yes, I'm a Mud-Blood...and proud. It's just like you said. It doesn't matter what's in my blood. Just what's in my heart." '_Which is you'_ she thought to herself. She smiled at him and he gave her one back. "Thank you, though, for being concerned." She kissed his cheek and he blushed deeply.

Xenophilius walked back out with a tray of seven teacups. "Alright, here we are. Enjoy!" Everyone grabbed one and sat around the parlor to listen to Xenophilius as he sat down in a large, leather chair.

"Now, have you all heard _The Tale of the Three Brothers_?" he asked.

Everyone but Harry said, "Yes."

"No," he replied. "What does that have to do with the Deathly Hallows, sir?" he asked confusedly.

"Luna, go into your room and get _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _for me, dear."

"Sure, Daddy." She stood up and left the room. A moment later, she came back with a small purple and green book. She gave it to her father. "Thank you, dear. Would anyone like to read it?" he offered.

"I will," Hermione agreed and he gave her the book. She flipped to the correct page and began,

_"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge._

_"Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and he felt cheated. Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river but Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_"The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one out from an Elder Tree that stood nearby._

_"The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death picked a stone from the river and offered it to him._

_"Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility._

_"The first brother travelled to a distant village while with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard he once quarrelled with. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invinsibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_"The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet, soon she turned sad and cold for she didn't belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother._

_"As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age, did the youngest brother, shed the cloak of invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly to parting his life, as equals."_

Hermione finished the story and closed the book. Xenophilius nodded and said, "There were three brothers named Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. They lived in the 13th century. It is said that they are the three brothers in the tale. The Peverell name was one of the first magic families to become extinct in the male line. Now Anitoch died before he could have any children. However, Cadmus and Ignotus did not. Of course, you heard that Ignotus had a son and he passed his Cloak of Invisibility to him. Well, Ignotus is the ancestor of the Potters. Yes, Harry, you are a direct descendent of Ignotus Peverell."

Harry's eyes widened. He could barely believe it. The tradition had kept on going all those years. From child to child. All the way down to him. "And what about Cadmus and his descendents?"

Xenophilius looked a little nervous. "Erm, well, C-Cadmus' descendents are all died off. Except...for one. The House of Gaunt is the last descending family. They are the descendents of Cadmus...and Salazar Slytherin. The last remaining descendent of Cadmus Peverell...is Tom Riddle, Jr. Better known as You-Know-Who."

"Blimey, Harry, you and You-Know-Who are cousins!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry replied glumly.

"And so, these are the Deathly Hallows." He found a quill and some ink and a spare piece of parchment. He drew a vertically straight line about an inch long. "The Elder Wand." He next drew a circle around the line. "The Resurrection Stone." He then drew a triangle around both the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone. "The Cloak of Invisibility. All three make the Deathly Hallows. All three will make one Master of Death."

All this information slammed Harry in the face and he was having a hard time trying to process it. Hermione looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'll be alright, I guess," he nodded and gave her a half-smile. It didn't reach his eyes, Hermione noticed. He stood up and walked over to the pile of wands that he had put on the table. What he realized was that he had disarmed two other people in the Malfoy Manor as he had more than two wands on the table. He hadn't noticed it before because Dobby had died and he was too preoccupied with his little house-elf friend to notice. He saw two other wands in the pile. One was slender and straight and the other was slightly bendy. He picked both of them up and walked over to Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander, could you tell me who's wands these belong to?"

Ollivander took the straight one and carefully examined it. "Ten inches. Hawthorn wood. Unicorn hair core. This wand belongs to Draco Malfoy." He took the other one and examined it as well. "Twelve and three-quarter inches. Walnut. Dragon heartstring core. I believe this wand belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." He had another question. "Erm, you talk about wands as if they have feelings..."

"Well, in a way they do. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter," he replied. It was the same statement he told Harry when he had first met him seven years before in his wandshop.

"There's one particular wand I want to know about. You know what it is. You told him where he could find it."

Ollivander froze and had a faraway look. "They tortured me. Very badly. He needed to find it."

"I believe he's found it, sir."

"Well, in that case, Mr. Potter, you really don't stand a chance."

"Then I guess I'll just have to find him before he kills me."

* * *

><p>"Now what do we do, Harry?" Hermione asked that night as they lay on her bed in Luna's bed. Hermione had split the bed and made two twin beds at Luna's request when the Ravenclaw told her that she kicked in the night and wore shoes. It was a tight fit for both of them on Hermione's bed, but they made it work. Hermione had curled up in her best friend's arms with her head on his chest. Her left ear over his heart, listening to it beat. His right arm was around her, holding her to him. His left arm was supporting his head.<p>

Luna was in Ron and Harry's room, obviously "talking" to Ron. Ron and Harry's room was Xenophilius' old study. Where he and Luna's mother would search for strange creatures such as Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. "Please don't touch my notes," Xenophilius had told them when he gave them the room and conjured two cots.

"We need to find Hufflepuff's Cup," he replied sighing.

"I bet you anything that it's in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she was pretty furious that the sword was taken from her vault. When she was torturing me, she asked me what else I took from her vault. Like she was horrified that I did. She must have the Cup in there."

"It sounds like a good place to start," he suggested. "But...how are we going to get into _Bellatrix Lestrange's _vault?"

"Griphook. He can get us in."

"You're brilliant, you know that? I would've never thought of that," he complimented her, making her smile and blush.

"You're getting a little better. I think nine months with just me is rubbing off on you a little," she chuckled.

"I hope so. I could use a little bit of your brains in me."

"I could use a little bit of my brains in you, too," she replied and they both laughed.

Once the laughter died down, the bedroom door opened and Luna stood there with a giant grin on her face and Harry's rucksack in her hand. "Hello, you two. Ronald and I have decided to explore new sexual desires. So, I will be sleeping in there. Harry, we've kicked you out. You can sleep here with Hermione." Both Harry and Hermione blushed at Luna's last sentence. She put Harry's rucksack on the ground by the bed. Then, she grabbed a nightgown from one of her drawers. "I won't be needing this but I need something to wear tomorrow to breakfast. Anyway, goodnight!" She closed the door and went back into the office.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh, you have to love her," the latter said.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next morning still holding onto Hermione. He smiled as he looked down at her beautiful, sleeping face. It wasn't the first time they had slept in the same bed together. They shared a bed a few times on their Horcrux hunt. Harry felt as if he could wake up like this every night for the rest of his life. And he wouldn't mind one bit. She began to stir and moan. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared into her brown orbs that sparkled. "'Morning," he greeted.<p>

"'Morning." They smiled at each other and Hermione leaned her head back onto his chest and stared at him. "Guess we have to get up."

"Yeah. Come on."

Xenophilius was making breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage. It seemed to Harry and Hermione that they were the last ones to arrive. They figured Ron and Luna were the first ones to arrive as Ron had the nose of a bloodhound and could smell food from ten miles away.

"'Morning," everyone greeted.

Harry noticed Ron and Luna could not stop smiling and decided to tease the redhead. "So, Ron, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept well," he replied casually. Xenophilius' back was turned so Ron mouthed out, "_It was fucking AMAZING!_" Harry and Hermione laughed silently and Luna kissed Ron on the cheek. "How did you sleep, Harry?"

"I slept pretty good, actually," he responded with a blush. Hermione turned red as well.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Harry and Hermione told Ron and Luna their plan to break into Gringotts and ask Griphook to help them. They both seemed like they wanted to join in on the adventure, as well for the rest of the journey. Harry and Hermione agreed but said, "It's going to be dangerous."<p>

"Excellent," Luna replied.

"Well, let's go talk to the goblin," Ron suggested and they did just that. They knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes? Come in."

They opened the door and walked inside. "Excuse me, Griphook. I have some questions for you?"

"Alright," he said but rather reluctantly. Harry walked over to him and leaned against the wall where the window was. Hermione, Ron, and Luna stood at the door watching them. Harry noticed the sword of Gryffindor was leaning up against the wall next to him.

"Before you speak, boy, I need to ask a question. How did you get into the possession of the sword?" Griphook asked pointing at it.

Harry paused. Should he tell him? Should he not? Instead, he just replied, "It's complicated. Why did Bellatrix want to know if anyone had been in her vault? She seemed pretty stressed about it."

Griphook smirked and said, "It's complicated."

"So, you know what's in there, don't you? You know what we're trying to find?"

"Yes."

"I need your help. I need to break into Gringotts but I know I can't get in without you."

"What would you give me for it?"

"Gold. I have loads of it. You can take some out of my vault."

"I don't need gold. I'll get you in. But you give me that." He pointed with his bony finger to the object leaning against the wall. The thing that could destroy it. The Sword of Gryffindor. Harry sighed. He knew there were other methods of killing it. But the sword was the easiest they had. "Fine. You get us into Gringotts and Bellatrix's vault, the sword is yours."

Griphook nodded and smiled. "Done. Except...you're going to need Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry thought it was hopeless. They would never get in. Bellatrix would kill them on the spot if they tried to kidnap her. But then, he had an idea. His head snapped up and he looked at Hermione. Yes, it could work.

"Done."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter one. Hope you liked!<strong>

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	2. Gringotts

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**GothSasuke777: I have heard of Pottermore, but there was such a confusion, I never got to find out what it was. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Chapter Two**

**Gringotts**

Hermione had found one single strand of hair on her clothes from Bellatrix Lestrange. That one strand was enough to transform her to the evil witch herself by a Polyjuice Potion. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Griphook were waiting at the Apparation Point outside of the Lovegood House. Luna and Ron had changed their appearances and clothes so that they looked like Death Eaters. They saw movement out of the corner of their eyes. They turned and looked. They saw Bellatrix Lestrange trudging up the hill in high-heeled boots and black robes. She had an annoyed look on her face, which gave them the indication that it was actually Hermione Granger. Harry could tell it was her by her facial expressions.

"Well...how do I look?" she asked them when she emerged.

"Hideous," Ron said plainly and truthfully.

"Just what I was going for," Hermione said nodding simply. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright, Hermione's only got an hour before the potion wears off. Remember, Griphook, you get us in and you get the sword," he said looking at the goblin, who nodded and smirked. Hermione opened her beaded bag and Harry put the sword in it to hide it from sight. "Ready, everyone?"

They all nodded and Harry put his hand in the middle of their circle. Hermione put hers on his. Luna on hers. Ron on hers. And Griphook placed his on Ron's. It was Hermione that took them to an abandoned alley in Knockturn Alley. When they arrived, Hermione gave Harry her beaded bag. He opened it and took out his invisibility cloak.

While this was happening, a wizard squinted and looked at Hermione. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. He walked on past as if she were mad.

"'_Good morning'_?" Griphook asked as the wizard left. "She's going to blow our cover!"

"Relax, Griphook. Please, just leave her alone. He didn't suspect a thing," Harry countered. Hermione looked at him and smiled, silently thanking him for sticking up for her. He nodded back at her. Then, he leaned down and Griphook got on his back. Ron threw the cloak over them and they vanished from view.

* * *

><p>Hermione was nervous as she walked down the aisle in Gringotts. She felt as if every goblin was looking at her. And if they knew she wasn't really Bellatrix Lestrange. But she was glad she had her friends behind her to back her up. She walked straight up to Bogrod, a bank teller. She cleared her throat when he didn't look up at her sudden presence. He still didn't look up so she said with as much attitude as she could muster, "I would like to see my vault."<p>

Finally, Bogrod looked up and flinched. "Oh! Madam Lestrange. Your wand?"

"And why would you need to see my wand, may I ask?" she asked trying to get into character.

"Well, you said to ask for your wand everytime you come in here," he replied confused.

"...right." Hermione handed over Bellatrix's wand to Bogrod, who began to talk to another goblin.

"They know she's an imposter," Griphook whispered. "They've been warned."

"Harry...Harry...what do we do?" Ron whispered in response.

He didn't answer back. Instead, he whispered, "_Imperio_" at Bogrod. A dreamy smile appeared on his face and he said, "Right. Come this way." All five of them followed him to the carts that would take them to Bellatrix's vault. They all sat down and held on. Harry took the cloak off of him and Griphook, who got off of his back. The cart was a tight fit. It wasn't meant for six beings. So, Ron held Luna close to him.

They felt a wall of water pass under them and Hermione, Ron, and Luna transformed back into themselves again. Suddenly, the cart stopped and a red light appeared and then a siren rang out. The cart turned upside down and they all fell out. Down. Down. Down into the abyss. _This was how they were going to die_, they all thought. Until, _"Aresto Momentum!_" Hermione cried out. They stopped just an inch before hitting the ground. Then a moment later, they fell facedown onto the hard rock. Harry rushed over to Hermione and helped her up. "Good thinking, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry turned to Griphook. "What was that?"

"It cleanses of spells. Such as Polyjuice and Glamour Charms. The DMLE Squad should be down here soon. Come on, we're close to the vault," Griphook said and re-applied the _Imperius Curse _on Bogrod.

When they got to the vault, they found it guarded by a dragon chained to pillars. It was bleeding in places that had been rubbed raw from the chains. Harry, Hermione, and Luna felt very bad for it. Ron didn't really care. Griphook grabbed two noisemakers and began to shake it. The dragon cried in pain. "It's been charmed to feel pain when we make this noise." He gave Ron the other one.

"That's barbaric," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm not going to dance with it," Griphook replied.

No one said anything after that.

Griphook unlocked the vault door and they all went inside. "Oh, my God," Hermione said in shock. There were at least a million golden cups and plates. They glittered and shined brightly.

"_Accio _Horcrux!" Ron cried. Nothing happened and they all just looked at him. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry, pulling the sword out of her bag. She gave it to him and he used to find the Horcrux. A Horcrux could sense when something was near that could destroy it. "Harry, do you know which one it is? Can you sense it?"

The young man strained his ear and listened. He heard a strange cracking. It was insistant. And very familiar. "Yes. I hear it." He followed the sound to an interesting-looking cup high up on a shelf next to other identical golden cups. "There it is. Up there."

They heard a loud clatter behind them. Ron had bumped into some golden plates on a table. They fell to the floor and began to multiply. He flinched away from it and more cups fell. It seemed that everything they touched multiplied.

"The _Geminio _charm!" Hermione cried, informing Harry. "It's a charm that multiplies the object it was put upon every time somebody touches it."

Harry looked back to the cup. The floor began to be flooded with cups and plates and other objects. He smiled. "I have an idea. Keep touching them!" As more and more copies of objects were being made, he began to climb them to get to the cup. When he was able to reach it, he cried out, "Stop moving!" Everyone stopped and it was all quiet. Harry reached up with the sword so he could hook the handle of the cup.

Hermione watched with a desparate look in her eyes. "Come on, Harry. Come on. You can do this," she muttered under her breath. Harry had finally gotten it hooked on the sword. It went mad. Once it felt that something was near that could destroy it, it leaped from it and into the cluster of cups and plates. Thankfully, it landed near Griphook, who picked it up. Harry leaped down and made his way through the chaos to the goblin and more things began to multiply. "Griphook, the cup! Give me the cup!"

"The sword."

Harry gave him the sword and took the cup. "Goodbye, Mr. Potter," he said with a smirk. He turned and opened the door.

"Griphook, we had a deal!"

"I said I would get you in. I said nothing about getting you out." He tried to close the door but couldn't because some of the cups and plates were in the way.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted. "Fuck you, Griphook!"

Hermione, Ron, and Luna all made their way over to Harry. "We need to get out of here!" Luna said. They clambered over the objects, trying to get out of the vault and to safety. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her along with him to the balcony outside of the vault. All four of them moved down and could see Griphook using the noisemaker to get past the dragon.

"Well, at least we have Bogrod," Ron said. The goblin was standing in front of the dragon with the same silly look on his face looking up at the dragon.

Once Griphook had left and the noise was gone, the dragon opened its mouth and set the goblin on fire. "That's unfortunate," Ron said. Suddenly, members of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Squad showed up and began to fire curses upon the four of them. Harry and Hermione leaned against one wall, while Luna and Ron took cover on the other. Hermione leaned forward and fire a curse at them. Nothing happened.

"Hermione, you're the brilliant one! What do we do?" Ron asked.

"I have one idea, but it's _mad_!" she replied panting heavily.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

She didn't answer. Instead, she blew the railing on the balcony off and jumped off of it. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. She had jumped onto the dragon's neck. _'This girl is mad'_ Harry thought to himself. She looked back at them. "Well, come on then!"

Harry jumped and landed right next to her on the neck of the dragon. Luna leaped next. Followed by Ron. "_Relashio!_" Hermione shouted and the chain that was holding the dragon captive broke. It roared and began to spread its wings and fly. Up and up they flew. Up and up. And up. Until the dragon burst through the floor of Gringotts Bank. "Duck!" Luna cried as the dragon hit the chandelier, spilling crystal all over them. He burst through the ceiling of the bank and flew out into the sky.

"Hermione!" Harry called to get her attention. She looked at him. "You are brilliant! I can't believe you did that!"

She kissed his cheek. "For you." He blushed.

They flew for about half an hour until they saw a small lake. "This is our stop!" Harry cried out. "Jump..._now!_" All four of them jumped off of the dragon and into the lake. As Harry plunged into the water, he got a vision. Voldemort knew. He knew what they had done. He was calling for reenforcements. When Harry surfaced, he swam over to Hermione and helped her out of the water. "You-Know-Who knows. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we've taken. He knows we're hunting the Horcruxes. We have the cup."

"Harry, you can't let him in!"

"I know! But sometimes, Hermione, I can't help it!" he yelled in her face as they got onto land. He stumbled and fell down onto the ground. His clothes were soaking wet. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. But he knew he couldn't. Hermione fell to her knees beside him. Ron and Luna walked onto land and watched them.

"Harry...?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so stressed," he apologized. "I just want this all to end."

Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We can end this. I promise you we will, Harry." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it off. "Come on, we have to get you into some dry clothes."

All four of them got dressed into some dry clothes and Hermione put a Quick-Drying Spell on their hair.

"In my vision I saw that we need to find something of Ravenclaw's. It should be at Hogwarts. The only thing is...I don't know what it could be."

Then, Ron perked up. He looked at his girlfriend. "Luna, you're a Ravenclaw. Do you know any kind of object that is very special to the Ravenclaw house?"

"Well, there's the diadem..." Luna suggested.

"The what?" Ron asked confused.

Luna just looked at Harry and continued, "Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It's pretty famous."

"That's great! Do you know where I can find it?" Harry asked.

"There's no one alive that knows where it is," she replied.

Harry sighed, defeated. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"You can always ask a ghost. Perhaps the Grey Lady," the young Ravenclaw student said.

"Oh..." Harry had never thought of asking a ghost. Wow, maybe she did belong in Ravenclaw. "Okay. Sure. How are we going to get to Hogwarts, though?" He looked at Hermione. She always had the answers.

"Hogsmeade," she answered. "I'll apparate us there. Take my hand." He grabbed her hand and Luna grabbed her other hand. Ron grabbed his girlfriend's right one and asked her, "What's a diadem?"

"Oh, Ronald, it's a crown."

"Ohhhhh. Okay." Luna rolled her eyes and they disapparated.

As soon as they landed in Hogsmeade, a screech rang out. A door burst open and a soft, golden glow appeared. "Run," Harry whispered and they ran behind a stone table. They crouched down as Death Eaters came running out and they began to hear voices.

"Look over there! We'll look over here!"

"I saw some movement over here!"

"Potter? Where are you?"

Hermione, Ron, and Luna looked at Harry with saddened looks. They could hear two sets of footsteps walking towards their hiding place. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. _'This is it. Our adventure is going to be cut short'_ he thought to himself. But then, they heard,

"Hey! Come over here! I think we found something!" The two Death Eaters ran off. Leaving the four safe. Harry pulled Hermione up and they all ran towards Hogwarts, their school. However, they came across a dead end. An iron-barred door. Trapped. "Fuck!" Harry hissed in frustration.

"Mr. Potter, over here!" they heard a whisper.

Harry looked at where the source of the voice came from. "You can trust me. Don't worry." He made his way inside. Followed by Hermione, Luna, and Ron.

It was an older man that looked strangely familiar. He was wearing purple robes and had a long white beard and silvery hair. Hermione was reminded of Father Christmas when she looked at him.

"Fucking Death Eaters!" he said as he shut the door. He turned and looked at them. "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>A goblin named Griphook was found dead by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Squad at the bottom of the undergrounds at Gringotts Bank. He had obviously fallen from the carts. But before they could get to his body, what they did not notice was a lovely, jeweled sword disappearing.<p>

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's not as good as the others. But I think I got my point across. I hope. I tried to have a lot of HHr moments.**

**Anyway, next chapter is Aberforth and hopefully getting into Hogwarts.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	3. Aberforth

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**GothSasuke777: U obviously have not seen the movie. Haha. Griphook fell to his death from the cart falling. Harry did not destroy the cup. Not yet. You'll see where the sword went.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**So, I went sleep over at my friend's house several nights ago and we went to the store and bought cream soda, a stick of butter, and butterscotch. Yep, you guessed it. We made homemade butterbeer. Haha. For those of you who have made some or have been to Wizarding World of Harry Potter and have tried butterbeer, you should know that it is VERY SWEET. Dear God, it was too sweet. I almost threw up. But it was very good.**

**Here's chapter 3!**

_"Mr. Potter, over here!" they heard a whisper._

_Harry looked at where the source of the voice came from. "You can trust me. Don't worry." He made his way inside. Followed by Hermione, Luna, and Ron._

_It was an older man that looked strangely familiar. He was wearing purple robes and had a long white beard and silvery hair. Hermione was reminded of Father Christmas when she looked at him._

_"Fucking Death Eaters!" he said as he shut the door. He turned and looked at them. "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore."_

* * *

><p><em>A goblin named Griphook was found dead by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Squad at the bottom of the undergrounds at Gringotts Bank. He had obviously fallen from the carts. But before they could get to his body, what they did not notice was a lovely, jeweled sword disappearing.<em>

**Chapter Three**

**Aberforth**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna looked up at the wizard who had just saved them. Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, and Luna all knew him instantly. Ron, of course, didn't have a clue. "You're Albus' brother, aren't you?" Hermione asked, it all clicking into place in her head.

He nodded sadly. _'Probably sad he's being reminded of his brother'_ Hermione thought to herself. She berated herself for making him think of his deceased brother. "Yes, yes, I am. You lot wait here. I'll get you something to eat and drink," he replied with a small smile and left the room.

They looked around the shabby room. They noticed above the fireplace a large portrait of a teenaged girl that looked about the house with a vacant expression, yet her smile showed a hint of sweetness. In her portrait, she was standing in the middle of a field and in the background, there was a beautiful sunset. It was a perfect scene.

Hermione walked over to a small mirror that was placed on the wall by the portrait. She wanted to see how horrible she looked since she hadn't looked through a mirror since that morning at the Lovegoods' home. And she had been through hell and back. However, when she looked into the mirror, she did not see her appearance. Instead, she saw Harry's. She was very confused. "Harry...?" She turned around to look at him, only to find that he had turned to look at her, as well. He, too, had a confused expression on his face. Then, it all made sense to him. The man in the mirror. The one that had helped him in Malfoy Manor was Aberforth.

The older man walked back in with a tray of four tankards of butterbeer and four large pieces of bread. "Here you go. Eat and drink up." Ron, who hadn't eaten since that morning, rushed over to the tray and grabbed a piece of bread and a butterbeer. He looked at him and with his mouth full, he said, "Oh, my God! You're my new best friend!" to which the younger Dumbledore smiled slightly. Luna, Hermione, and Harry took their time but ate the proffered food and drank the butterbeer. Aberforth asked the other three their names and they told them.

Harry took a bite of the bread and then a sip of the butterbeer. Then he pointed at the mirror on the wall and asked Aberforth, "Where did you get that mirror?"

"Mundungus Fletcher sold it to me."

"It wasn't his to sell," he growled. He didn't want anything taken out of his godfather's house without his consent. "So, it was you, then? You're the one that sent Dobby?"

"Yes, I am. Where is the little fellow?" he asked curiously.

"He's dead," Harry said sadly, remembering his small house-elf friend that gave his life up for them.

"That's unfortunate," Aberforth lowered his head sadly, as well. "I always liked him. Dobby and I became great friends. When he was employed at Hogwarts, he used to come and visit me on his off hours."

"Well, you saved our lives. Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore," Hermione responded with a smile.

It was like his mood had suddenly changed. It went from a somber, far-off look - as if he were remembering times with Dobby - to an annoyed and grumpy attitude. "Yeah, well, you should be watching yourselves better. This war is as good as You-Know-Who's, anyway. Very soon we're going to be surrendering to the Dark Lord. We might as well quit while we're ahead," he grumbled.

All four of them dropped their jaws. Surely the brother of the great Albus Dumbledore could not be speaking these words. They exchanged glances and Luna asked, "So, that's it? You're just giving up, sir?"

"Might as well."

There was a slight pause and Hermione looked at the portrait of the young woman. "Is that your little sister Ariana?"

Aberforth froze. That question clearly had affected him. He stood up and moved over to a small cast-iron stove, pretending to be cleaning. He sighed and answered her, "Yes. I was her favorite brother, you know. I was the only one who could calm her after...they bullied her. My father went to Azkaban and our mother died. Albus and I were all she had," he said sadly.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked curiously.

"Some Muggle boys saw her practicing magic and began to bully her. She was only six. It completely damaged her. After that, she didn't want to practice magic. Her abilities became unstable and she couldn't control them. She couldn't control her magic. Our father landed himself in prison after attacking those boys. And our mother moved us to Godric's Hollow. She wanted to hide her only daughter from everyone else. She knew that if they saw that her magic was uncontrollable, she would be taken away from us and put into St. Mungo's. Mother would tell people that Ariana was a Squib when they asked why she didn't attend Hogwarts. We were disgraced. But Mother loved her little girl. So it didn't bother her if we lost honor and respect. When she was fourteen, there was an accident. An explosion. Ariana had killed our mother. I wasn't there. I wasn't there to calm her down. I was at Hogwarts. I wanted to drop out. I really did. But Albus wouldn't let me. He wanted me to finish and complete my education. Then, Gellert came.

"He and Albus became fast friends. They dreamed of finding the Deathly Hallows and leading a revolution that would make Muggles less important than wizards. I told him that he shouldn't do that with Ariana around. She was his responsibility, as well. But Grindelwald didn't like that. He used the Torture Curse on me. A three-way duel broke out. Little Ariana tried to help me. But there was an accident. A stray curse hit her and she died. The worst thing about it is...we have no idea who killed her. At her funeral, I was so angry at Albus, I hit him. I blamed him for her death for so many years." He gazed at her portrait longingly. Longing for her to still be alive. Longing for her to be real. Longing for her to be more than just a portrait. "She was so innocent. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve to be killed. She was only trying to help me. She was only trying to _help_. I hate Grindelwald for starting that fight. I hate him for even coming to Godric's Hollow."

"You know, sir, I don't know why you have given up," Hermione said softly. "Because I haven't. I have _never _given up on Harry. And I never will. Think of Ariana. She wouldn't have wanted you to give up. She would've wanted you to keep fighting on."

"What do you know of Ariana?" he snapped at her. "How would you know what she wanted me to do?"

Harry stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her from Aberforth's verbal attacks. The young man frowned at him and Aberforth softened his gaze at Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to snap at you." Hermione nodded understandingly and gave him a slight smile, to which Aberforth returned. He focused his gaze on Harry and then looked back at Hermione. He saw the way the young man had immediately stepped forth and defended the young woman. And her...she said she hadn't given up on him. She never did and she never would. He settled his eyes back onto Harry. "You've got a good woman here, Mr. Potter. I hope you know that. Unlike me, she has never and will never give up on you. It's people like her that make this war worth fighting for. I can already see that. With the way you stepped in front of her. Never let her go."

Harry and Hermione both blushed, while Ron and Luna gave each other a knowing glance and smile. Harry nodded. "I will."

A moment passed and Aberforth straightened his face and put on a mask of seriousness. He asked them, "You need to get into Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. But we can't. There are Death Eaters everywhere outside," Harry said. "And obviously, they're all looking for me."

"Well, it's a good thing I found you then, isn't it?" He looked up at the portrait of Ariana. "You know what to do." Ariana nodded and she turned around and walked into the sunset.

"Where is she going?" Hermione asked curiously. She was beginning to not trust this Aberforth Dumbledore. Where was she going? Was she going to get someone? To inform someone? Was it a Death Eater? An Order member? She turned around to look at Aberforth when he did not answer. He just stared at his sister's portrait's retreating back solemnly.

"Good luck, Mr. Potter," he said and walked out of the room.

"You know, for someone who's given up, he sure acts like someone who hasn't," Luna pointed out and they all agreed. They waited a little while. Perhaps ten minutes. It could've been more. Could've been less. They didn't know.

"She's coming back!" Harry cried nodding to the portrait.

"Who's that with her?" Ron asked. They looked and indeed, they saw that Ariana had someone behind her. But they could not tell who it was as the figure was almost completely behind her.

They stood their guard. Harry pushing Hermione behind him. Ron grabbed Luna's arm. As Ariana and the figure got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Suddenly, the portrait opened and they all cried out,

"Neville?"

He down at them and grinned, panting heavily. "Hey, guys." He looked horrible. His face and clothes were dirty and grimy. He had a few scars and cuts and bruises on his face. "Boy, am I glad to see you." He leant down and helped them up into the portrait hole. Ariana's portrait closed shut behind them and they walked down the secret passageway toward Hogwarts.

"Where did this passageway come from? I've never seen this on the map," Harry asked his old dorm mate.

"That's because it wasn't a passageway until fairly recently. Hogwarts is pretty much now a torture school. They don't feed us very well. Aberforth knew they were reopening the school and knew what they were doing to us so he built this to bring us food and drink," he explained. Harry gave Hermione a look. Another indication that perhaps the old man hadn't given up. He probably just didn't know it.

"How have things been?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Horrible. Snape's headmaster. Defense Against the Dark Arts class has been shortened to 'Dark Arts'. And I can assure you, we are being taught _a lot_ of different things in that class than we did before."

"What happened to your face?" Ron pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, the new disciplinarians, the Carrows, apparently didn't get the memo that polishing the trophies and cleaning out brooms cupboards was considered _'normal punishment'_ instead of having the Cruciatus Curse put on you. And they also didn't get the memo that giving helpings of food to someone that has already eaten is considered a _'heroic deed'_," he told them as they got closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"You were put under the Cruciatus Curse for giving someone your food?" Ron asked.

"Not just someone. Ginny," Neville smiled dreamily.

"My sister?"

"Yeah, well...we're kind of...dating," he replied slowly and cautiously. He hoped Ron didn't hit him. He knew how protective he was of his little sister.

"You're dating my little sister?" Ron's tone of voice was peculiar. He didn't sound happy about it, but he didn't sound angry about it either. He sounded...indifferent about the fact that his old dorm mate and little sister were dating.

"Yes, unless, of course, you call bandaging each other's limbs in the common room after punishments or her spoon-feeding me as the Carrows had broken my left hand and I am not right-handed not dating." Ron didn't answer so Neville continued, "Look, Ron, she's gotten me through so much this year more than anyone has ever gotten me through anything in my entire life. She was there for me when I came back from punishments. And I made sure that I would try to take hers. Because my gran died this year. Death Eaters had broken into our house and killed her when she refused to join their side. My parents don't even recognize me anymore. I may as well be dead to them. Ginny, though, has a _whole family_. So many people to love her. To care for her. To be devastated when she was hurt or if she died. I don't have someone to care about me. So I am going to make sure that Ginny is safe and that no one can hurt her."

Hermione and Luna were in tears at Neville's confession. It was so clear that Neville truely was in love with the youngest Weasley. The only Weasley daughter. He had taken her punishments for her. Taken the Cruciatus Curse for her. All so that there wouldn't be anyone to worry about her or miss her.

Ron raised his hand and Neville flinched out of habit. They did not know what they all had endured these seven months. But Ron placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and said, "Neville...mate...I don't know a person that could be worthy of my sister's love...other than you. Thank you, mate, _so much _for keeping her safe this past year. Look at all that you have accomplished these past few years. Your parents would be so proud. And I know my parents would be proud that a man like you loves their daughter. I've looked after her all these years and now, it's time to let her go. Look after her."

"Thank you, Ron. That really means a lot to me. I will. I will look after her. I'll protect her. I love her."

"But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down...and kick your ass!" Ron warned him.

"I promise I won't," Neville promised. And it was sincere.

A few moments later, once Ron and Neville were out of earshot from Harry and Hermione, Ron leaned in to Neville and whispered in his ear, "Now we just need to get those to airheads behind us to realize they're in love."

"Harry and Hermione _still _haven't realized it yet?" Neville asked incredulously and Ron shook his head.

"Blimey, you'd think...I mean, she _is _intelligent, right?"

"She's supposed to be."

"And he's brave. Surely he's not _that _shy that he can't tell her."

"I don't know. Pair of thickheads, if you ask me." Neville agreed with him on that.

They finally came to the end of the passageway. It led to an abandoned room with a fireplace. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" Neville suggested and smirked mischievously at them. He opened the portrait to a group of about thirty students sitting on the ground in the room. Some were napping. Others were bandaging wounds from the Carrows. Neville saw that Lavender was actually braiding Parvati's hair. Seamus and Dean were sitting around talking about football and how if they survived this, they would join a team and play against each other someday. He saw Ginny, who was the first person to notice him. She was sitting by the fire waiting for him to get back. When she saw him, she grinned and stood up. He smiled back and looked at the others.

"Hey, you lot! Look alive! I've brought you a real treat!"

"Please, tell me it's not Aberforth's special broth that gave goat dreams again!" Seamus grumbled.

"No, it's something better." He jumped down from the portrait hole and onto the ground. Ginny ran to him and kissed his lips gently. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna appeared and everyone gasped. Then an applause rang out.

"It's Harry!"

"He's come to save us!"

"And Hermione!"

"Luna's back!"

"Hello, Ron!" Lavender piped up giggly and staring at him dreamily.

He began to get uncomfortable but Luna spoke up to Lavender, "Ronald is mine! Find your own orangeblossom!" Lavender frowned and backed away from the fiery blonde.

_'"Orangeblossom"?_' Ron thought shocked at the nickname. But he rather liked it.

"Ron!" Ginny cried and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey, Ginny. I know about you and Neville and I couldn't be more proud of the both of you," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Same to you on you and Luna. Are Harry and Hermione...?"

"No."

She scoffed. "Ugh, those thickos!"

"Exactly what I said," he whispered back and they let go of each other.

"Alright, we need to find Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry said getting down to business. "I'm need to go talk to the Grey Lady. Does anyone know where I can fi-?"

He was cut off from a loud noise. It was very familiar. It was the loudspeaker turning on. And a _very familiar_ voice began to speak into it. _"All students are to report to the Great Hall for an immediate assembly. Again, all students are to report to the Great Hall for an immediate assembly. No exceptions."_ It was Headmaster Severus Snape.

"Harry, they check the halls. You can't go looking for the Grey Lady now," Neville said.

Harry thought for a moment and looked at him. He said,

"I have a plan."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! I loved how Neville was so involved in Part 2. He was like BAMF. That's Bad Ass Mother Fucker, if you didn't know. Haha. Sorry if he sounded like he was feeling sorry for himself in this chapter, but I kind of liked his speech about Ginny. <strong>

**When Ron asked Neville "my sister Ginny?" I was gonna put that Neville says, "no, Jenny from the block" but its not american and that song didn't come out till like 2002. Haha. But at least I shared it with you. **

**And I also know this chapter went from like serious to funny to serious. But anyway, hoped you liked! This story is going a little fast, but that's how I felt when I watched the movie. It went VERY fast. So, this story might not be as long as part 1.**

**Next chapter: storming the castle!**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	4. It Begins

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**GothSasuke777: I could actually care less about Ron and Ginny, too. But I'd like them to have a happy ending in this story. And just so u know, I was calling out (not loudly) "VOMIT!" when Harry and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione kissed. And I agree Ron really is pointless. Harry and Hermione do ALL the work while he just lays around and eats.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**So, I realized that Harry doesn't have the Snitch and therefore does not have the Resurrection Stone. But I have an idea. Just read on. Also, I added like "pauses" in Snape's dialogue to give it the eerie "sound". Hope it doesn't annoy you. Haha. Btw, just want to say, Alan Rickman needs an Oscar for his role in Part 2. Amazing! I saw a blog on tumblr, it said, "Oscar is rewarded an Alan Rickman" bc his performance is so phenomenal, he IS the award! Also, for Helena Bonham Carter for her portayal of Hermione as Bellatrix. I couldn't tell if it was Hermione or Bellatrix. She got it down perfectly.**

**Also, for lemurs366: I know you wanted Luna to have her BAMF yelling at Harry and I kinda ruined that in chapter 2. Well...I got a surprise for you. Read on!**

**Here's chapter four! This story is going on so fast!**

_He was cut off from a loud noise. It was very familiar. It was the loudspeaker turning on. And a very familiar voice began to speak into it. "All students are to report to the Great Hall for an immediate assembly. Again, all students are to report to the Great Hall for an immediate assembly. No exceptions." It was Headmaster Severus Snape._

_"Harry, they check the halls. You can't go looking for the Grey Lady now," Neville said._

_Harry thought for a moment and looked at him. He said,_

_"I have a plan."_

**Chapter Four**

**It Begins**

The whole school stood in the Great Hall in four sections in front of Headmaster Severus Snape and the Carrows. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Slytherin. And Gryffindor. The tables and benches had been taken out at the beginning of the term to make room for dueling practice for the Slytherins. It was like a boot camp. Anyone that took a step out of line without permission was punished. No one moved. No one dared. Even the Slytherins.

Snape began to speak, "It has come to my attention...that tonight...Harry Potter...has been spotted in Hogsmeade...For a long time now...I have been told...and I have believed...that his return was to be...very impossible..." Some of the students were confused and shocked. They gave each other looks, but did not say anything in fear of getting the wrath of Alecto and Amycus Carrow. He raised an eyebrow at them and they all faced forward and stood up straight. "Now...if anyone knows _anything_ about this...you had better come forth...and say something. Or the Carrow Professors will...deal with you. If anyone in here...is hiding him...or knows of anyone hiding him...you will receive...the same punishment."

No one moved. Lavender. Cho. Seamus. Dean. Cormac. Nigel. Dennis. Colin. They all knew something. Yet, did not speak up.

"No one...? Hmm...interesting..." he sneered.

Suddenly, the Great Hall was echoing in gasps. Snape watched as someone stepped out of line and into the aisle. "Ah, someone wants to speak up."

However, when the boy looked up at him and everyone could see his face, more gasps were heard. Snape widened his eyes a little at who it was. _'My, the boy's a genius. Very cunning. And mischievous. Just like his filthy father!'_ Snape sneered to himself.

It was Harry Potter dressed in a Gryffindor robe. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but it appears as if your security systems...suck. It was fairly easy for me to get into the castle unnoticed from Hogsmeade," he affronted his former Potions professor. "I've got my own security..." Suddenly, the big, oak doors of the Great Hall burst open and the entire Order walked in with Kingsley Shacklebolt in the lead. Followed by all of the Weasleys. Neville. Remus. Tonks. Fleur. And Hermione. He smiled at Hermione. She gave him one back. He turned to look at Snape. "...and apparently, it's quite extensive." Professor McGonagall walked out from the side of the Hall towards Harry. "Mr. Potter...? You're back."

Harry looked her over. She looked terrible. She was frail as ever. Paler than he remembered. More wrinkly. Harry looked back at Snape with an incredulously look. "How dare," he whispered to him. He raised his voice. "HOW DARE YOU STAND WHERE HE STOOD! TELL THEM! TELL ALL OF THEM! All of the ones who were loyal to him! TELL THEM HOW YOU LOOKED HIM RIGHT IN THE EYE, A MAN _HE _TRUSTED, AND KILLED HIM!"

"How dare you, Potter!" Snape cried out and raised his wand to him. A Stunning Curse sailed toward him, but McGonagall stepped in front of him and blocked it with her own Shielding Charm.

A duel broke out between the both of them. Snape barely got any spells in. He did, however, revert McGonagall's Stunning Curse to the two Carrows, who were immediately knocked out. After he had done that, he apparared out the window, shattering the glass, making McGonagall the victor. She turned to the rest of the school.

But before she could speak, a young girl was screaming bloody murder. It was a small First Year Hufflepuff. She was cowering in the corner and covering her ears as if she was in pain.

Then, another girl started to scream, as well and soon, they found the reason for it. They began to hear the amplified voice of Lord Voldemort. "_Turn him in...turn him in to me...Give him up...And I will leave Hogwarts untouched...Give him up...And I will leave Hogwarts untouched..._" The snake-like voice was finally gone and Pansy Parkinson pointed at Harry and yelled, "Somebody grab him! Quick! Before he runs off!"

Nobody moved...

...Except Hermione. She moved to stand in front of Harry. She glared at Pansy, pointing her wand at her. "Try and take him then, bitch! You're going to have to get through me first."

"Me, too." Ron stepped next to her.

"Me, too." Luna.

Neville.

Ginny.

Remus.

Tonks.

The whole Order.

Even McGonagall.

They all stepped into the line of fire for Harry Potter. Protecting him. Shielding him. Harry felt happy that they were with him. He smiled a small smile at them. "Mr. Filch!" McGonagall called.

The caretaker came running into the Great Hall with his loyal cat, Mrs. Norris, in his arms. "Yes, Headmistress?"

"Please escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House to the dungeons!"

The rest of the students jumped and cheered in celebration. They would finally get rid of the Slytherins, once and for all. McGonagall turned to the young man that she had known since he was a wee baby. The young man she had watched Albus Dumbledore place on a doorstep sixteen years before. A young man whose parents were two of the best students and friends she'd ever had. "Potter, I assume you're here for a reason. What do you need?"

"Time, Professor. Time is what I need. Snape went to inform Voldemort, I know it. He'll be here soon. I just need time."

McGonagall nodded. "You know, I was there when Albus left you on that doorstep. I spied on your relatives before you were brought there. I didn't like Albus' reason to bring you there. I should've done something. If only I'd known Sirius was innocent..." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm here for you now. Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." She paused and Harry was about to say something when she remembered, "Oh, Harry, I have something for you." She reached into her pocket in her robes and pulled out a Golden Snitch. "Here, I've been keeping it safe for you. I didn't want any of the Death Eaters to find it. Albus gave it to me before he died. He told me to give it to you when I had the chance. He said it's the first Snitch you caught at your first Quidditch match."

Harry nodded, taking the Snitch, and thinking it was a weird gift to be given at a time like this. He put it safely in his pocket. "Thanks, Professor." He turned to leave, but she stopped him again.

"Oh, it's good to have you back, Potter," she said with a smile.

"It's great to be back, ma'am." He ran off with Hermione, Ron, and Luna in tow. "I need to find Helena Ravenclaw. I need you three to help the Order out as much as you can."

"No!" Hermione protested. "I'm going with you, Harry Potter whether you like it or not!"

Harry wanted to argue with her, but nodded instead. "Alright."

"And actually, Ronald had an idea," Luna said. "It's completely brilliant, if you ask me!"

"Think about it, Harry. Hermione destroyed the locket with the sword and from what you told me, it was embedded with basilisk's fang. And you destroyed the diary with a basilisk's fang. All you need is a basilisk's fang to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. You don't need the sword!" Ron explained.

"Okay...but how are we going to find a basilisk's fang in all this cluster-fuck?" Harry asked.

Ron gave him a look that clearly asked, _"You seriously just asked that question?"_ Harry caught on to his look and replied, "Oh. Okay. Here. Take the cup. You and Luna go down there and deal with it. Hermione and I will go up to the Ravenclaw Common Room and tried to find Helena." He gave the cup to Ron, grabbed Hermione's hand, and began to climb the stairs.

However, he was stopped by Luna. "Harry! Harry, wait! I need to talk to you!" She followed the both of them up the Grand Staircase.

"Luna, I'm a little preoccupied right now! Go with Ron!" he brushed her off.

"You won't find it where you're going!" She still pursued him and Hermione.

"We'll talk later, Luna!"

"Harry!"

"Later!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" she yelled and he and Hermione finally stopped and looked at her. "Helena isn't in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Harry. She resides in the outside corridor on the First Floor. Just say that Luna sent you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Luna."

She nodded back and smiled. "Good luck."

"You and Ron, too." She hurried back down to Ron and they took off.

"I feel a little sorry for Ron," Harry told Hermione as they went through the door to the corridor on the First Floor.

"Why?"

"She just yelled at me!" he replied as if that was obvious.

* * *

><p>Minvera McGonagall rushed into the Entrance Hall after Potter and his friends left the Great Hall. Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, and Dean Thomas tailed her.<p>

"The covered bridge!" she exclaimed. "I need reenforcements there. It would be better even to collapse part of it."

Seamus snapped his wand up and a flame from his wand erupted. "You need big boom?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan. I know all about your explosions from the past years. I could use someone of your expertises."

"I can bring it down!" Seamus said excitedly.

"You're really giving us permission to do this, Professor?" Neville asked. "Blow it up? Boom?"

"BOOM!" she yelled out comically. And she wanted it that way. Big fire. Fireworks.

The two Gryffindor boys ran away grinning toward the covered bridge that suspended from the school's Entrance Courtyard to the Stone Circle grounds. "Make Hogwarts proud, boys!" She watched as Ginny Weasley ran off to kiss Neville Longbottom. With a smile, she turned to the big, oak doors and raised her wand.

"_Piertotum Locomotor!_"

At first, nothing happened. Then, there was a light thud. A suit of armor jumped down from the wall of the Entrance Hall. Then another. And another. And another followed that one. Soon, all of the suits of armor were marching out to various parts of the school. "Protect our school! Do your duty!"

Molly, Dean, and Ginny dropped their jaws at the sight of the suits of armor army. McGonagall looked at them and said cheerfully, "I've always wanted to use that spell!" McGonagall next sent Dean off with Kingsley to help reenforce the castle.

All of the members of the Order raised their wands up into the air and casted protection charms into the sky.

Securing the castle and all its inhabitants.

* * *

><p>Ron and Luna ventured into the dungeons and made their way to the opening door of the Chamber of Secrets. "Whoa," Luna exclaimed as she gazed at the big, circular, locked door that had Salazar Slytherin on it and six snakes all around it. "How do we get in, Ronald?" she asked innocently.<p>

He looked at her and smiled. He turned back to the door and began to speak in Parseltongue. Soon, a snake came out from the left side of the door and the other snakes moved out of its way until it did a three hundred sixty degree angle. Then it opened. Luna looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Harry talks in his sleep," he explained.

"Oh," she replied understanding and he grabbed her hand and they climbed into the Chamber. Neither Ron nor Luna had ever been in there before. So it was all new to them. They gazed in wonder at the giant statues of snakes on either side of the walkway. They especially were fascinated with the wall that was carved to look like Salazar Slytherin.

Only one thing was on the ground in the Chamber. It was the basilisk carcass Harry had killed in their second year. It was all bones at this point. "Look, the basilisk!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's what what was petrifying Muggle-Borns five years ago?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." He ran over to it and took a fang from the top of its bony jaw. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll destroy the cup," he said softly as he walked over to Luna. She set Hufflepuff's cup on the ground and they both knelt down next to it.

"You can do it, Ron," Luna encouraged him and he smiled at her. He looked down at the cup, raised the fang high up into the air and brought it back down, stabbing the cup.

He used so much force, it lodged itself inside of it. There was a loud demonic scream and deafening rumbling. The cup crumbled by an invisible force. Ron stood up and took Luna's hand. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" She took his hand and they both ran to the giant door as water poured out of the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. A giant tsunami hit them and drenched them wet. They stopped as it lessened and went away.

They looked at each other and both launched themselves into each other's arms and engaged into a passionate kiss.

When they parted, they looked at each other and laughed.

"We better get a few more for the other Horcruxes," Ron said and they took the rest of the basilisk fangs and put them in a bag Luna had conjured out of thin air.

"Ron, do you think Harry is going to tell Hermione that he loves her?" Luna asked.

"I sure hope so. Anything could happen tonight. If he doesn't tell her before the night is up and he dies, I'm going to kill him." They climbed out of the giant door hole and made their way back to the dungeons.

When they got to the corridor, Luna stopped Ron and pulled his face to hers and kissed him again. This time it was full out snogging. Mouths were opened and frenzied. Tongues were met. Hands roamed to various parts of the body.

Suddenly, they sprang apart as they heard someone clearing their throat. "Excuse me. We have some things we need to do."

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione finally arrived to the outdoor corridor on the First Floor. "Hopefully she's here," Harry said as they looked around for any sign of her. There was none.<p>

Until a ghostly figure floated out of the wall in front of them. It was the Grey Lady. Helena Ravenclaw. Once she saw them, she floated off to the side. Avoiding conversation. "Excuse me. Are you the Grey Lady?"

She stopped but did not turn around. "I do not like to be called that."

"You're Helena, aren't you? Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Luna sent me. I need your help."

"Luna is very kind," she said with a dreamy smile.

"I need to find a diadem. Your mother's. Do you know where it is?"

Helena sighed heavily. "Another boy just like you came to me looking for it. He..._charmed_ me into getting it. He..._he defiled it with dark magic!_" she screamed into his face.

"Who was it? This boy?"

"He had a strange name," she said thoughtfully.

"Tom Riddle?"

She nodded, saddened. She began to float away again. But Harry stopped her again. "Wait! I want to destroy it! I want to rid of it of its dark magic! Please, you have to help me! Lots of people will die tonight if I don't! People that I love!" At "love", he took a quick glance at Hermione, but she didn't notice. "I'm desperate! Please, Helena!"

"You can trust us, Helena," Hermione added.

Helena Ravenclaw looked at Hermione. "Hermione Granger, right?" she asked and the young woman nodded. "You know, the Sorting Hat told me he almost put you in my House. But you're in Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "I would've loved to be in your House. Throughout the years, I always had to yell at Harry and Ron to do their homework," she said with a chuckle and Harry gave a small smile.

Helena gave a ghost of a smile on her face, as well. "The Sorting Hat explained to me that it was very difficult to place you in a House. He saw your intelligence, but something in you was stronger than that. It was your courage. And your bravery. But most of all, it was your heart. It was the strongest thing in your body. Even more so than your brain." She paused and then said, "Very well...that which you seek, you will not find. But you will find if only you ask."

Harry didn't even need to think about the riddle she gave him. He nodded. "Thank you, Helena." She nodded back and disappeared. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they left the corridor to make their way down the staircases. There was a secret portrait they knew about in the Dungeons that led up to the Seventh Floor as they did not have time to walk all the way up the stairs, especially since they moved on their own.

All Hermione could think about as they made their way to the dungeons was what Helena said about her heart. It was the strongest thing in her body. She had to admit that a brain was pretty strong. Without it, she wouldn't be Hermione. She would be braindead. But without her heart, she'd be dead altogether. And she knew that if Harry was dead, she wouldn't be alive either.

It was then she realized what the Sorting Hat had meant. Hermione had fallen in love with Harry. She knew that part. But her heart _was_ Harry. It belonged to him and him alone. Her heart beated for Harry's love and his love alone.

And she just hoped that he maybe felt the same way.

As they approached the dungeons, they quickly walked down the corridor trying to find the portrait of Elizabeth Burke. She was located near the Potions Classroom. When the two teenagers arrived, they stumbled upon a sight. It was Ron and Luna snogging in front of the door that led to the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione folded her arms and cleared her throat. The couple sprang apart and looked at them. "Excuse me. We have some things we need to do."

The two blushed and nodded. "Did she tell you where it is?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah. We need to go to the Room of Requirement," he replied.

"Well, why are you down here?"

"We were on the First Floor and we realized it would take forever to get to the Seventh. So, we decided to come down here and use the portrait of Elizabeth Burke instead. She leads to the Seventh Floor corridor," Hermione answered for him.

Ron nodded and Harry spoke the password. Elizabeth Burke let them through and the hunt for the diadem began.

* * *

><p>Out in the distance looking over the school, Voldemort and his followers had arrived. They stood on a cliff gazing at the school that looked unprotected to the naked eye. He laughed and said, "They never learn." The Death Eaters all chimed in chuckling as well. "VOLLEY!" His followers all raised their wands into the air and casted spell after spell at the school.<p>

However, their attempts were blocked by the protection charms that clouded the school. Voldemort frowned as the spell disintegrated as they hit the dome. He growled and yelled in anger.

Down below, a group of about two hundred Snatchers stood at the Stone Circle. Neville and Seamus were at the end of the covered bridge not far from them. The two boys held out their arms. "Come on, bitches! Come and get us!" Neville provoked.

Scabior led the charge as they all began to run toward the enemy. Another Snatcher outran him and suddenly, they all stopped. They had stopped because the one that had outran Scabior rushed right into the protection charm and was disintegrated into ashes the moment he touched it.

"Ha!" Neville yelled cheerfully. "You and what army?"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter four! Hoped you liked it. Hope y'all liked that I fit the Snitch into there. I realized late that I needed it. Oops. But I fit it in there. And I also hope that the little speech that Helena tells Hermione isn't random.<strong>

**Next chapter: like i'm going to tell you! Haha.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	5. The Diadem

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Many of y'all commented that Yates and screenwriters are freaking awesome! This, I have to agree, is true! HELL YEAH they're awesome! Best screenwriters/director EVER! That fade out at the end of the movie ending with Harry and Hermione was a little suspicious. *wink wink* But we love you for it! WHOO!**

**Taylor-Swiftfan13: I missed the TCAs. I went to see a Rise of the Planet of the Apes with my friend. But I looked online after and I couldn't have been more proud that Dan and Emma won Best Liplock! And they also won Best Summer Actor/Actress or something along those lines. They r both perfect. And btw, did u see the pics from the NY premiere of Emma's arm linking Dan's for most of it? Oh My God! Hehe.**

**Currently listening to Sucker Punch soundtrack for inspiration.**

**Anyway, here's Ch. 5!**

_Down below, a group of about two hundred Snatchers stood at the Stone Circle. Neville and Seamus were at the end of the covered bridge not far from them. The two boys held out their arms. "Come on, bitches! Come and get us!" Neville provoked._

_Scabior led the charge as they all began to run toward the enemy. Another Snatcher outran him and suddenly, they all stopped. They had stopped because the one that had outran Scabior rushed right into the protection charm and was disintegrated into ashes the moment he touched it._

_"Ha!" Neville yelled cheerfully. "You and what army?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**The Diadem**

The spells soared through the air and into the night, aimed to destroy the Mud-Bloods and blood traitors' protection. The protection charm was destroyed and small, burning pieces of the spell fell the ground. Scabior cautiously raised his foot and touched the line where the charm was. He didn't disintegrate. Seamus and Neville quickly exchanged nervous looks as Scabior looked up at them with a sneer.

"Run, mate!" Seamus yelled. The two boys turned around and ran away from the pursuing Snatchers. Spells were being fired on either side of them. Narrowly missing them.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny bellowed at the end of the bridge. She began running toward him and Seamus.

"GINNY, GET BACK!" he yelled back. He and Seamus casted breaking spells on the beams under the bridge. There were some shudders and half of the bridge began to collapse. Seamus made it to Ginny before the bridge went out from under them.

Neville, however, wasn't so lucky. "NEVILLE!" Ginny screamed into the night. Seamus had to hold her arms from jumping after her boyfriend and the love of her life. "NO!"

She began to sob and fight against Seamus. She broke free and ran to where he had fallen. She looked down in the space and saw him hanging on to the edge with one hand. "Neville!" she cried with relief. She reached down and he swung his arm to grab her hand. Seamus rushed over and helped Ginny hoist him up. She smothered his face with kisses.

He grinned and asked her, "Saw that, Gin? Took out all the Snatchers all by myself."

Seamus slapped the back of his head. "In your dreams, loverboy."

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna ran through the secret passage to the Seventh Floor. They stumbled out and rushed to the secret entrance to the Room of Requirement in the wall. Harry closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted at that moment. It was very difficult, especially with Hermione standing next to him. But he eventually focused on the diadem. He opened his eyes and all four of them pushed the door opened. They all dropped their jaws at what they saw. Various objects stacked upon more various objects. Couches. Chairs. Books. They were piled high. Some stacks touched the ceiling.<p>

"Holy...fuck!" Ron muttered. "How the fuck are we gonna find it in here?"

Nobody responded to him. Harry closed his eyes and tried to find it using his connection with Voldemort, like he did with the cup. Ron, Luna, and Hermione watched as he walked around slowly, trying to sense the dark object. Hermione was the one to watch him closely. His movements were poised. He wasn't looking around. He wasn't searching. It was like he was waiting to be...pulled. She walked up to him and grasped his hand. "I'll help you," she told him softly. He nodded slowly and they continued to look for the diadem.

Harry soon heard the familiar crackling he heard with the locket and the cup. He turned his head to the right and saw a small wooden box. He opened it and revealed that inside Ravenclaw's lost diadem, indeed, was there. "Got it," he smiled slightly up at Hermione. He grabbed it and gave it to Hermione for safe-keeping.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. All four of them looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zambini standing there. "I believe you have something of mine, Potter!" he growled.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Ron mocked with a sneer. "Mummy and Daddy are mad you lost your wand?"

"My mother's wand is powerful...but not the same."

"Why didn't you call him?" Harry asked a lot nicer than Ron was being towards Malfoy. They all saw his face soften. "Bellatrix told you to call him, but you didn't. You saved us I guess. And you didn't kill Dumbledore. I can sense your reluctance to join him."

"Let's jinx them!" Ron called out and shot several spells toward them. Goyle, Blaise, and Malfoy ran off and Ron followed. "Ronald!" Luna yelled.

However, a moment later, Ron came back yelling, "Get out! Get out! Get out now!" He grabbed Luna's hand and took off. Hermione wasn't far behind. Harry stayed behind for a moment to see what Ron was running from. He heard a roar and large flames appeared in the form of a giant snake.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. They ran as far away as they could from the giant flames. They found a small stack of broomsticks and mounted them.

The flames of the Fiendfyre began to become uncontrollable. Malfoy, Blaise, and Goyle crawled up a pile of furniture. They watched as the three Gryffindors and Ravenclaw soared over them. Goyle accidentally slipped and fell into the fire. "GOYLE!" Malfoy cried.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Blaise and Malfoy. He felt something in him snap. He felt bad for the one that had always bullied him and his friends. He may have called the love of his life a "mud-blood" but he was still a person. Harry, himself, didn't like to kill people nor watch people die. They had just soared over the two Slytherins, leaving them stranded. He didn't do anything. Was he killing Blaise and Malfoy?

"RON!" he yelled at his best mate. "We have to help them!" He turned his broom around and made his way back the two boys.

"Are you mental?" he heard Ron call but knew he was following him.

Harry reached down as he got to Malfoy. "Grab my arm!" Malfoy did and he swung him over the broomstick. He saw Ron do the same to Blaise. They sped toward the exit. Following Hermione and Luna.

They all tumbled out and Ron immediately gave Harry a basilisk fang and Hermione gave him the diadem. He stabbed it with the fang and there was a shriek. Sensing there would be a nasty business like in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron kicked the diadem into the flames and there was a large, fiery explosion. Voldemort's face appeared and a scream was heard. Ron and Luna immediately shut the doors as the Fiendfyre made it to the door.

When they turned around, they found Harry on the ground, leaning on a pillar. He looked to be in pain. "Harry!" Hermione cried and dropped to her knees in front of him.

It hurt him so bad. His head. His body. He saw Voldemort kill Pius Thicknesse when he interrupted his concentration. "Are you alright?" the distorted voice of his love asked him. He looked at her grimy and dirty, yet gorgeous face. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Harry, listen to me," she whispered. "We can do this. We can end this. Think, Harry. What's the last Horcrux? Find it, Harry. Find it."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to find Voldemort. He saw him, Nagini, and Lucius in the Boathouse. Voldemort ordered his faithful follower to fetch Severus Snape. The Dark Lord was angry as his new wand wasn't responding to him very well.

He opened his eyes and nodded.

"I know where it is."

Hermione gave him a ghost of a smile, then leaned forward and Harry's heart began to race faster as he realized what was happening. Hermione was leaning in to kiss him. Her lips got closer and closer to him.

She planted her lips on his forehead, giving him a gentle and tender kiss there. Her hands went to the side of his head into his hair.

"Let's go after it, then."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha. I'm evil. Tricked ya!<strong>

**Sorry its been a while. I had no inspiration and then I had forgotten the movie almost, but I'm going back to the Harry Potter wikia and it explains what exactly happens. Its not exact, though. But it refreshes my memory.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short.**

**BTW, if y'all got a chance, check out the Sucker Punch soundtrack. Its divine and epic. You can listen 2 it on YouTube.**

**I'm starting college on Monday. Eep. So nervous. So you'll know why if I don't update. And I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Question: Should Hermione see Snape's Memory with Harry? I'm in a debate with that. I would rly like that to happen, but I don't know. What's ur opinion?**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	6. Snape

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**SkywalkersLegacy: THANK YOU SO MUCH for bringing up that thought! Omg! I can't believe I had forgotten about the "I think I've known all along. And I think you have, too." part!**

**So, sorry for everyone that voted yes that Hermione see Snape's memory with Harry. I have decided that she would not. Sooo sorry. Haha.**

**The Submarauder: Shit. Nice. Haha.**

**Well, last chapter was like just under 2,000 words but I trying to take this slow. This chapter I hope will be at least 2,000. I was thinking of maybe adding some scenes that weren't in the movie like I did with Deathly Hallows: Part 1 where they visit Remus and Tonks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. **

_"Harry, listen to me," she whispered. "We can do this. We can end this. Think, Harry. What's the last Horcrux? Find it, Harry. Find it."_

_Harry closed his eyes and tried to find Voldemort. He saw him, Nagini, and Lucius in the Boathouse. Voldemort ordered his faithful follower to fetch Severus Snape. The Dark Lord was angry as his new wand wasn't responding to him very well._

_He opened his eyes and nodded._

_"I know where it is."_

_Hermione gave him a ghost of a smile, then leaned forward and Harry's heart began to race faster as he realized what was happening. Hermione was leaning in to kiss him. Her lips got closer and closer to him._

_She planted her lips on his forehead, giving him a gentle and tender kiss there. Her hands went to the side of his head into his hair._

_"Let's go after it, then."_

**Chapter Six**

**Snape**

Now that the protection charm had been compromised, the Death Eaters had a way to get in. They had recruited other creatures as well. Giants climbed and acromantulas crawled up from the rocky depths underneath the broken bridge onto the castle grounds and courtyard. Hundreds of dementors floated closer and closer toward the school from all sides.

It was a madhouse. A slaughterhouse. People dying from left and right. The giants attacked the suits of armor that were defending the castle. Many of them broke and shattered. The acromantulas hissed and snapped their pincers at members of the Light side.

Neville and Ginny fought side by side against an acromantula. Like Ron, spiders had always creeped Ginny out. The small ones were alright. She could just squash those with her shoe. However, she did not have an extremely large shoe to squash this one. No, she had something better. She had Neville. "_Arania Exumai!_" he shouted at the spider. It was flown several feet away near Remus and Tonks, to which the latter shot the Killing Curse at it.

When the Death Eaters arrived, Fenrir Greyback ran to the nearest person and attacked them. This unlucky person was Lavender Brown. She screamed bloody murder when he growled at her. She shot a few spells at him, to which he blocked. He tackled her. Just as he was leaning in to bite her and feast on her flesh, he was stunned and then blasted off of her. She watched as he flew through the open space in the walkway of the courtyard and down into the depths of the cliffs. Down he fell. To his death. From the angle of the spells fired, it looked as if the stunner came from one wand and the other spell from another.

Lavender stood and looked at who had saved her. She saw Remus several feet away. And Bill Weasley walking toward him to give him a high-five. They both had a satisfied smile on their faces. She knew what it meant. Together, they had both defeated their "sire", so to speak. The one that had made them both fear the full moon. Lavender was so focused on watching them, she didn't see the Death Eater about a hundred feet behind her raising his wand to her. A spell leaving his mouth. However, someone else did.

"LAVENDER!" that person yelled and she was tackled to the ground again by a strong figure. The curse soared over their heads. The figure above her immediately turned back and shouted a curse back at the Death Eater.

She knew that voice. She knew very well. She turned her head and looked to see if her guess was right. She smiled. "Thank you, Cormac."

He nodded and very boldly, leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. "Been wanting to do that all year," he muttered and helped her stand up. Lavender grinned. She couldn't help it. Last year, she had been infatuated with Ron. And Cormac had the hots for Hermione, although her roommate was in love with her best friend, she could tell. But that kiss was...amazing. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back passionately.

"Lovebirds!" they heard a rushed voice and immediately broke apart. It was Seamus, who was shooting spells left and right. "We're in a fucking war!" They joined Seamus and the others in battling the Death Eaters. They noticed that the dementors were getting closer and closer to the school and they were beginning to get nervous.

Suddenly, Aberforth Dumbledore appeared from the Entrance Hall. He had come through the portrait of his sister to aid the school. "Need a hand?" he asked loudly. He closed his eyes and thought of his sister and his brother and how much he missed them. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silvery goat erupted from his wand and charged after the dementors. It was so powerful that it sent all of the dementors away.

When the bright, silver light dissipated, he said, "Well...that takes care of that."

Kingsley shook his hand. "Glad to have you back, Abe!"

"Good to be back, Kingsley!" he replied joining his old friend in the fight.

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Harry through the portrait of Elizabeth Burke. Holding onto his hand tightly. When they got to the dungeon corridor, they heard a feminine, maniacal laughter and saw a stumbling figure on the other side of the corridor. She had wild, pitch-black hair. "Bellatrix," Hermione growled as they all stopped in horror. Bellatrix was Voldemort's number two. Perhaps even his mistress. Her magic almost matched her master's. Almost.<p>

"Well, look who it is. It's baby Potter. His Mud-Blood whore. The redheaded poor boy. And the blonde bitch." She walked closer and closer to them. "Come on, who's gonna be the first person I kill out of the four of you?"

Hermione whispered to Harry, "Harry...I can take her. I know I can. You were destined to fight Voldemort. I was destined to fight Bellatrix. I can feel it in me."

"Hermione..." he began to protest but she shook her head.

"I can do this." She let go of his hand and stepped forward slowly, but defiantly. Harry, Ron, and Luna moved to the side so that they wouldn't be hit by any missed spells.

Bellatrix laughed even harder. "I can't believe it. The Mud-Blood." When some of her laughter dissipated, she held up the wand she was holding. "Know what this is, Mud-Blood?"

Hermione widened her eyes as she recognized her own wand in the Death Eater's hand. She knew she had taken it, but didn't know she would actually _use _it. Especially against her. It's proper mistress. But then Hermione realized that she had Bellatrix's wand as well. Tit for tat.

Now there was the question of which wand was going to be used to kill its mistress.

"I've got yours, too," Hermione replied holding up the wand she held in her hand. Bellatrix didn't look shocked. She knew the Mud-Blood had it.

She smiled and asked Hermione, "How's your scar? Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore," the Muggle-Born witch replied with a mischievous smile. She would _not _let the "Mud-Blood" insult hurt her anymore.

Both witches raised their wands.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Ked-_"

Bellatrix didn't get the rest of the spell out as the wand she held was blasted out of her hand and into Hermione's. It's true mistress. The dark witch fell to the ground from the blast and shock. Hermione held her wand in her hand, feeling warmth spread through her fingers and moving throughout her body. It felt good to hold her wand again. She missed it. She tucked her wand in her back pocket and held Bellatrix's wand horizontally in her hand. Her hands on each side of it. She snapped it in two. Bellatrix gasped. And Hermione let the two pieces of the wand drop to the ground.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at Bellatrix, walking slowly toward her. To the one that had tortured her just a few days before. Her torturer whimpered as she came closer. She was also still shocked that Hermione had done that. "Y-y-you ove-overpowered m-m-me. B-b-but you're a Mud-Blood."

Hermione smiled at her. But it wasn't a "I'll-spare-your-life" kind of smile. It was more of a confident smile.

"...and proud," she said back. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A green blast erupted from her wand and hit Bellatrix in the chest. And her dark eyes went darker. All signs of life gone just like that.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron said in shock.

She turned to her three friends. Luna held Ron's hand and was smiling at her. Ron still held the shocked expression on his face he had before. She looked at Harry, who was smiling as well. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "You did it. I knew you could do it."

"I _am_ a Mud-Blood. But I won't let that get to me anymore. I won't. I'm proud of it."

"I'm proud of _you_," he replied and returned the kiss she gave him on his forehead onto hers. "Come on." He led the way again to the Boathouse. Hermione made a show of stepping on Bellatrix's body as they passed her, something she knew she would never regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>The four of them arrived to the Boathouse. They heard Voldemort and Snape talking inside. Harry hurriedly gestured for them to hide. Ron, Luna, and Hermione crouched down below the colored-glass window. Harry did, as well, but further in front of them.<p>

"What is it you wanted, my Lord?"

"It's the Elder Wand. I took it from the old man's grave. It's powerful, yes, but it's not...responding to my command very well."

"I assure you that it only calls and works well for you, Master," Snape replied evenly. "You took it from Dumbledore."

"Hmm..." Voldemort thought out loud. "I have a theory, Severus. _You _were the one that had killed Dumbledore last year. _You _were the one that shot that Killing Curse at him. I believe that the wand...answers to you."

"Do you, my Lord? That sounds mad." In the sound of his voice, Harry knew that Snape was hiding something.

"Yes, yes, it does." After a pause, he continued, "Severus, you've been a good servant. However, I must do this. _Sectumsempra!_" Snape's throat was cut open with his own spell that he had created. He fell to his knees and crawled to the colored-glass window. Next Harry heard, "Nagini...kill."

Soon, Voldemort's pet snake began to attack Snape, making him cry out in pain. Hermione gasped as Snape hit the colored-glass window each time Nagini struck her Potions teacher. However, her gasp was covered by Snape's cries.

Finally, the snake stopped and Voldemort and Nagini apparated away. Once they were gone, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron stood up and rushed to the other side of the window to their former teacher. Harry knelt down next to him and held his head in his arms, holding his hand against the knife wound on his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. There were several other cuts on his face from Nagini's attack.

Snape looked up at who was holding him. "Harry..."

"I'm here, Professor."

"You look...just like your father...but your eyes..." Harry could tell he was having trouble speaking. "Your beautiful green eyes...I'm so sorry, Harry..." Harry knew what he was sorry for. For treating him the way he did all these years. Three tears leaked out of his eyes and down his face. "Take...them..."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was rummaging in her beaded bag. She grabbed a phial and rushed over to Harry's side, kneeling down next to him. He took the phial from her and unstoppered it. He caught the tears into it and stoppered it back. Snape looked at Hermione and then back at Harry. "Protect her...Harry...protect her...as much as...you can...and never..._ever_...stop..."

Harry looked at Hermione, who looked at him, as well. They both gave each other small smiles. "Harry...look...at...me..." The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the man that had always harrassed him. And watched his black eyes lose their light as he had stared into his green ones as the last thing he had ever seen. He laid him down gently and closed his dead eyes. "Thank you," he whispered to him and he stood up.

The four friends went to the lake. Harry stared at its black abyss, thinking hard. Hermione stared at his back, wondering what he was thinking. He needed a Pensive. Just as he was about to voice this, Voldemort's amplified voice rang out over the castle.

"_Stopppp...I order all my followers to stop and retreat to the Dark Forest...all of our combatants will not be harmed anymore...and you can dispose of your dead with dignity..._" The next part was for Harry's ears. "_Harry Potter...all of your friends have perished attempting to protect you...how many more will you let die for you?...If you do not give yourself up in two hours' time, I will destroy the castle and anyone that stands in my way..._"

His voice was gone and Harry turned to look at his friends. "He's called them off," he repeated even though he knew they heard. "No one's being hurt anymore. No one's dying anymore. I have two hours to give myself up."

They nodded.

"But before I go to him, there's something I need to do." He looked down at the phial of Snape's tears.

"I need to know."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my fav chapter yet! Haha. Hope you liked. As much as I loved Mrs. Weasley going all BAMF on Bellatrix, I felt that Hermione should've fought and defeated her. She did torture her and give her that scar. Not to mention Hermione was using her wand. However, I don't think Bellatrix was using Hermione's. I just added that in there to make it more awesome. Haha.<strong>

**By the way, does anyone like the Cormac/Lavender ship? He's cocky. She's like a giggly fan-girl. "His biggest fan" kind of thing. Perfect for each other. Haha. I'll try to make it more romantic maybe. And as much as I loved Hermione going all BAMF on Greyback, I felt that Remus and Bill should've taken him down.**

**Like I said, I am NOT going to have Hermione join Harry in the memory. A few of y'all reminded me of "I think I've known all along. And I think you've known, too." part and "I'll go with you" and I LOVE that part. Sorry guys who wanted her to join him. And now I'm seeing that so many of you voted "yes". And I feel horrible. :( I'll think of something though to satisfy all of y'all.**

**Next chapter: the memory.**

**pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	7. Snape's Memory

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Sekiryou Hyuuchiha: you might not see this till its completed but thanks! And u r soooo right! Hermione would rather die with Harry than live with Ron.**

**College is tiring but okay, if anyone wanted to know. I can't understand my math teacher tho. He's asian and has a thick accent. Haha. No offense to asians tho.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Here's chapter 7!**

_"Stopppp...I order all my followers to stop and retreat to the Dark Forest...all of our combatants will not be harmed anymore...and you can dispose of your dead with dignity..." The next part was for Harry's ears. "Harry Potter...all of your friends have perished attempting to protect you...how many more will you let die for you?...If you do not give yourself up in two hours' time, I will destroy the castle and anyone that stands in my way..."_

_His voice was gone and Harry turned to look at his friends. "He's called them off," he repeated even though he knew they heard. "No one's being hurt anymore. No one's dying anymore. I have two hours to give myself up."_

_They nodded._

_"But before I go to him, there's something I need to do." He looked down at the phial of Snape's tears._

_"I need to know."_

**Chapter Seven**

**Snape's Memory**

The members of the Order watched as the Death Eaters disapparated after You-Know-Who's command. It was over...for now. No one cheered as they left. No one clapped. They just looked around at the casualties. Many ran to loved ones and sobbed at their broken bodies. Madam Pomfrey popped out into the courtyard from the Great Hall, where she had been fighting. "Bring all casualties into the Great Hall. Anyone skilled in Healing, please help me!"

Everyone did as they were told. Bodies were floated, dragged, and carried to the Great Hall. Several witches who were skilled with Healing rushed to Madam Pomfrey's side to get orders from her on what to do. George Weasley was pulling his injured twin brother through the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall as fast as he could to the Mediwitch to save him from his excessive bleeding. Madam Pomfrey saw that he was the most critical and ran to him. She waved her wand quickly, stopping the freebleeding and sealed up the wound on his chest, which was the only critical injury on him. She waved her wand once more and Fred's breathing slowed down and his eyes closed. George yelled at him, "No, Freddie! Freddie! Keep your eyes open! KEEP THEM OPEN! DON'T YOU _DARE _LEAVE ME!"

"Hush, Mr. Weasley. Hush. It's alright. He's fine. He just needs to rest," she reassured the distraught young man that his twin brother was not dead but just resting after his attack. "See? Look - his chest is still rising." Once George was content that his brother was in fact still alive, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her next critical patient.

She saw who it was. Colin Creevey. She'd recognize that blond hair anywhere. He had spent a few months in her infirmary when he had been petrified his First Year at Hogwarts. He had not returned this school year as Voldemort had not allowed Muggle-Borns into Hogwarts. She had heard whispers of a portrait in the castle that led straight to Aberforth Dumbledore's living room. She supposed Colin got in through it. A girl about his age with black hair and blue eyes was sitting next to him with tears in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over his body, seeing that he had underwent the _Cruciatus Curse _many times and what looked like a slashing curse to his side which continued to bleed. She hurriedly stopped the bleeding and closed the wound, just like she did with Fred Weasley. However, with Colin, it was too late. He had already lost so much blood. She watched as Colin's breath slowed, just like her previous patient. But when it slowed, it stopped. And so did his heart.

The Hogwarts matron looked at the girl. "I'm very sorry, my dear. I did the best I could." The girl sobbed harder and Madam Pomfrey left to go to her next patient. She had treated many illnesses. Many wounds. Many cuts. Many spells, charms, hexes, potions gone wrong. She'd regrown bones and limbs. Even delivered many children to teenaged mothers. She'd even delivered young Harry Potter as twenty-year-old Lily Potter had asked her to be her midwife. She had Flooed over to the Potter Manor when James informed her of Lily's labor and had her first home birth. However, she had never experienced anything like this. She had never lost anyone. Ever. She felt like a failure as she watched Colin Creevey's breath slow and stop. She couldn't save him. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna rushed walked into the Entrance Hall. Most of the walls had crumbled, leaving debris lying around. Many injured and dead people were being brought into the Great Hall. Hermione instantly teared up seeing all of the casualties. She moved closer to Harry, who took her hand and interlaced his fingers through hers. Ron noticed a group of familiar redheads circling a body on the ground. He couldn't see who it was as they were all in the way. His heart stopped and felt like it jumped into his throat. "No!" He rushed over and pulled his little sister and older brother Charlie out of the way to see who was lying on the ground, possibly dead. It was Fred.<p>

"No," he moaned.

"It's alright, Ron, he's just resting," George reassured him. "Madam Pomfrey fixed him up all good and nicely. He's not going anywhere." Ron gave a choked laugh, relieved. Luna ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, comforting him. He appreciated the gesture and placed his calloused hand over her small, soft ones.

Once Harry and Hermione found out that Fred was okay, they went up and down the aisles to look at the casualties. Harry saw Tonks and Remus and rushed over to them. He fell on his knees next to his mentor. "Remus?" he cried out desparately. The older man opened his eyes and smiled as he saw him. "Hello, James."

Harry was about to protest but Remus sat up and spoke again, "Don't worry. I haven't gone mad yet. I know you're Harry. You just look so much like your father. I saw him. I was on the brink of dying but I saw him. He told me, 'Don't you dare leave him. You're the only thing he has left to a father figure.' Sirius was there as well. And your mother. They wanted me to fight this and live through this. They wanted me to tell you about them. So I did."

Harry smiled weakly. "How is Tonks? Is she okay?" Hermione asked looking at the young woman.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just resting. Good thing we did all that training. Or we wouldn't have fought for as long as we did."

The two teenagers nodded. "He called it off. I heard him," Harry said. "I have to go to the Forest to fight him. But I need to do something before. I have a feeling its...the answers I've been waiting for."

"Do what you have to do, Harry," Remus reassured him.

Harry nodded and stood up. Hermione followed in suit. "I need a Pensive," he told her.

"Dumbledore's office," she answered immediately as they walked toward the Great Hall exit. Harry paused and turned to look at all of the people that were injured and died for him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to weep. He wanted to sob. But he couldn't bring himself to. He _wouldn't_ let himself break down and cry. He had to be strong.

He took one last look and then he and Hermione climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's Tower on the First Floor. They got to the phoenix staircase. Before Harry could go up it, Hermione made him look at her. "Harry, I'll wait for you right out here, okay?"

He nodded. He wanted her to go in with him. He wanted her to see what he would see. He wanted her to hear what he would hear. She had followed him all this way and not just to the Headmaster's Office. But for seven years, she had always stuck by him. Through thick and thin. Granted, there were some things that he had to do by himself, like the Triwizard Tournament, but she was the only one - besides Neville - that had believed that he had not submitted his name into the Goblet of Fire. And she helped him master the Summoning Charm so he could call his Firebolt when he needed it for the Dragon Challenge. Last year was the only time she didn't support him. It was with the Half-Blood Prince's Potions textbook. But she was concerned about him. She didn't want it to be a trick. But they still stuck together. Almost as one person.

But this time. This time he needed to do this by himself. And Hermione knew that.

She cupped his face and kissed his forehead again. He smiled at the gesture, turned, and the phoenix let him up to the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

><p>Inside, Harry found the office to be gloomier and more depressing than he remembered it. Nothing really had changed. Except that Fawkes' cage was gone. At the end of last year, he was told that the phoenix was sent to live with Kingsley, one of Dumbledore's most trusted Order members. Harry made his way over to the Pensive. He lifted it up and floated it to the middle of the room. He walked over to it and took the phial out of his pocket. He unstoppered it and poured its contents into the liquidy substance. The memories turned black as they always did. Harry inhaled deeply and let it out heavily.<p>

'_Here goes nothing'_ he thought to himself and he was plunged into Snape's memories.

He fell into the first memory, which was in a meadow. By a tree, he saw two young girls - one older than the other. They looked to be about ten or eleven years old. The older one had dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and a bony frame, one that reminded him so much of someone he knew. She was in a simple beige dress with tiny black polka dots on it. The younger one had long red hair and a pale complexion. She was wearing a light blue dress. As Harry walked closer, he could see in the facial features that the two girls were sisters. Harry realized from the redheaded little girl's eyes that this was his mother. And the other was his Aunt Petunia.

Lily Evans held in her hand an unbloomed daisy. Petunia widened her eyes as her little sister said, "Look, Tuney!" She watched as the daisy bloomed into a full flower. She looked back at her smiling sister and said, "I'm telling Mummy you're doing it again! You're a _freak_!" Petunia turned around as she saw something behind Lily come out from behind the tree and she ran off. Lily looked hurt. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. It was a young boy around her age. Harry recognized him to be Snape right away by the eyes, the hair, and facial features. Except this Snape was smiling. It almost threw him off. Almost.

"It's okay to be different," he told her with a soft smile. She smiled back just as sweetly.

The scene changed but the surroundings didn't. Harry suddenly saw both Snape and Lily lying down by the small creek in the meadow.

"She's jealous. She's ordinary and you're special," Snape had told her.

Snape looked at the tree and suddenly, some of the leaves came off and began to flap in the wind like they had wings. Lily laughed delightfully as Snape admired her as he lay next to her. Harry knew that look. It was the same look Remus gave Tonks. The same look Bill gave Fleur. The same look Ron gave Luna. The same look Neville gave Ginny. The same look Mr. Weasley gave Mrs. Weasley. And he was sure it was the same look he gave Hermione.

Snape had been in love with Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Normally, Harry would've cringed and grimaced in disgust at this. But he wasn't around love very often. His own Aunt and Uncle barely told each other "I love you". He thought it was sweet that Snape loved his mother.

The scene changed and Harry found himself standing in the Great Hall watching First Years get sorted. He watched his mother get sorted into Gryffindor and then his father. And then Snape was sorted into Slytherin. He was disappointed as he watched James and Lily talk throughout the dinner. But as scenes changed through time, he could see that he and Lily had remained friends throughout their Hogwarts years. However, Harry saw his own father and a godfather bully Snape. Soon, Lily fell in love with James and Snape's hatred to James became even worse.

Suddenly, Harry saw Voldemort reach into the mind of Snape and retrieve the contents of the prophecy he had heard from Dumbledore. The next scene showed Snape and Dumbledore talking about the prophecy.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July," Dumbledore informed him.

"Yes, but he thinks it's _her _son!" Snape told him back desperately. "He intends to hunt them down and kill them. Hide...hide them all...I beg you!" he pleaded with the headmaster, close to tears.

"What would you give me in exchange, Severus?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Anything."

The scene changed to the night the Potters were betrayed to Voldemort. Harry saw himself as a baby sitting in his crib looking at his mother, who was whispering to him, "Harry, Harry, you are so loved. So loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" came Voldemort's voice and his mother's piercing scream was heard as she fell down dead.

Suddenly, they were back in Dumbledore's office. Snape was speaking to him, "You said you were going to keep her safe." His voice was filled with dread and sadness, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus, rather like you. The boy survives," Dumbledore told him.

"He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord is gone!"

"The Dark Lord will return and when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger." He paused and tried to console him, "He has her eyes." Snape paused in his crying and looked at Dumbledore, seeing that her beloved green eyes still lived on in a young boy. "If you truely loved her..."

"No one...can know..." he said clearly.

"I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus."

"Your word?"

Many scenes changed. When Harry went to Hogwarts for the first time and Snape saw him. He could hear Dumbledore say, "You risk your life everyday to protect the boy."

"_He doesn't possess any talent, he's arrogant, even that of his father, and he seems to relish it_," Snape's voice could be heard in the background.

Harry watched as Snape walked up the stairs in his first home to see Lily. He could hear his own voice saying, "_Don't say a word against my father!"_

"_James Potter. Lazy. Arrogant._"

"My father was a great man!"

"Your father was a swang!" He saw himself being pushed into a chair during Occulumency lessons. He remembered that day. He had seen Snape's worst memory, in which James had bullied him and Lily stuck up for him.

The scene changed again and it was once again in Dumbledore's Office. Snape explained to Dumbledore about the curse from Marvolo Gaunt's ring that he destroyed, "It will contain a curse to your hand for the time being, it will spread, Albus." Harry saw that the Headmaster's hand was black from the curse from the ring. It was just a few fingers, however, but looked to be spreading already.

"How long?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe a year." Snape stood and walked over to the doorway. He stopped when Dumbledore said, "Don't ignore me, Severus. We both know that Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. But should he fail, one should presume that the Dark Lord will turn to you." Snape looked at him with a knowing look. Like it was all making sense then. "_You _must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely. There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something, but you must wait until Lord Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?"

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched onto he only living thing that it could find...Harry himself. It's the only reason that Harry could speak to snakes. It is the only reason he could look into Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside of him."

Snape thought about this for a mintue and then said, "So when the time comes...the boy must die?"

Dumbledore looked very saddened by this conclusion. "Yes. Yes, he must die."

Harry watched as Snape walked into the nursury in the house at Godric's Hollow where the murder took place. The older man broke down at the sight of Lily Potter dead. He slid to the ground. Harry saw his own self crying, looking down at his loving mother that now lay dead before him. His scar fresh and red on his forehead. Snape crawled over to her and held her in his arms as he sobbed.

"You kept him alive so he could die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" The scene changed back to the previous one.

"Don't tell me now that you have grown to care for the boy?"

Snape paused again. Clearly, the old man did not get _why_ he cared for him. He raised his wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Suddenly, a silver doe appeared out of his wand and pranced around the room and then jumped out the window. Harry knew it looked familiar.

Dumbledore looked back at Snape, shocked. "Lily. After all this time?"

Snape gave him a strong look. A powerful one. He replied, "Always."

Snape's question repeated, "So, when the time comes, the boy must die?"

"Yes, he must die. And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential."

Harry shot out of the Pensive. He panted. His heart and brain tried to understand what he had just seen.

He was to die? He had to die? Snape was the one who had sent the doe that night that he had followed to where the sword was located. After all this time, he had thought his Potions master had hated him, but he kept him alive because he didn't want the one he loved to die in vain. He and Snape were so much alike. They were both Half-Bloods and loved two Muggle-Born women deeply.

He stood up and went down the stairs. He checked his watch as he went down. He had a little over an hour left. He exited off of the staircase and found Ron and Luna sitting on the steps with their backs facing him. Hermione sat a little to the side of them. When they heard a noise behind them, they turned around and looked at him. As Harry gazed upon Hermione's face, he realized something.

_"Protect her...Harry...protect her...as much as...you can...and never..._ever_...stop..."_ He understood now. Snape had loved his mother. And somehow he knew Harry loved Hermione. He was unable to protect Lily. And he didn't want Harry to make the same mistake. Harry walked past them, down the steps to the bottom. The three of them followed him.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. "What did you see?"

"Snape...he...was in love with my mother," he answered looking at her.

"That's...gross," Ron blurted out. It would have been comical if it wasn't such a serious moment.

"No, it's not. He's the reason I'm alive. He wanted Dumbledore to hide Mum, Dad, and me. Voldemort invaded his mind after Snape heard the prophecy from Dumbledore. He did it by force. Snape tried to block it but he couldn't. Thankfully, he only heard half of it. Voldemort told Draco Malfoy that he had to kill Dumbledore. And if he should fail, _he _had to kill him or he would die. Dumbledore knew this."

"But I thought Snape _hated _you?" Ron pointed out.

"He only hated me because I look and act like my dad. He hated my dad because he bullied him and took my mum away from him."

"That's it?" Ron asked. "I mean, wouldn't have Snape given you better advice maybe? About what is to come? Voldemort's weaknesses?"

Harry closed his eyes, inhaled, and let it out heavily, just as he had done earlier. "There was one other thing he told me. It was something about me actually. There's a reason why I can hear the Horcruxes when they're nearby. There's a reason why I can speak to snakes. There's a reason why I can invade his mind. And it's not because he used my blood to return in the Triwizard Tournament. And I think I've known all along." He opened his eyes. He looked at Luna. At Ron. And finally, on Hermione. "And I think you know, too."

Hermione had tears tracking down her cheeks as she realized what it was Harry was saying: Harry was a Horcrux. As the past several months have showed, for Voldemort to be defeated...Harry would have to die. "No..." she whispered. "No, it can't be true."

"It is, Hermione," he said back.

"I'll go with you," she replied boldly and ran into his arms hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her as well. Holding her small, warm body against his for the last time.

He shook his head. No way. He wouldn't have it.

_"Protect her...Harry...as much as you can...and never..._ever_...stop..." _Snape's words echoed in his head. He wouldn't let anyone harm her. "No, Hermione. No. I can't - you can't - you can't come with me. Not this time, Hermione. Not this time."

"Do you _expect _me to just sit here while knowing that you are going off to die?" she spat back at him powerfully.

"I expect you to live," he retorted. "If I am to die, I want to know that you are going to be alright. I know Ron and Luna will take care of you. You are destined for great things, Hermione. And it's not because of your intelligence. It's because of your heart and what is in it. Hermione, you have as much compassion in your heart and soul than any other person I have ever met. Or will ever meet. I won't allow you to come with me. I won't carry the guilt if something happened to you. Even when I die and in heaven, I don't want to live with the burden that I got you killed. Not you. Live. Get married. Have babies. Write as many books as you want, which I know you will. Live for me, Hermione. Until I become only a distant memory."

Hermione pulled away from him, incredulous that he would even _think _that! "You are a bloody fool, Harry Potter, to think that _I _will forget _you _and what you mean to me!" she cried out. "What you don't understand is that I would rather _die with_ you than _live without _you!"

"No, Hermione, listen to me: Snape told me to protect you. I now know why. He couldn't save my mother. He couldn't save the woman he loved! Well, I am, Hermione. I am. I won't let you come with me because they are going to kill you and I _will not _let that happen!" he said forcefully.

"What...?" Hermione whispered.

Ron smiled. He had finally admitted it. Harry looked at him and Luna. "Ron, Luna, thank you guys so much for your friendship. I couldn't have done this without you. Take care of Hermione, will ya?" The couple nodded. "You've been like a brother to me, Ron. And I will never forget what you and your family has done for me all these years. Thank them for me." Ron nodded again.

He turned to Hermione, who was still frozen in shock. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now. Since this year. I've just recently realized what it is." He paused and licked his lips, wetting them.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I just had to tell you." Her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped in her chest. She was frozen. Frozen in time. Unable to move. He began to back up. His eyes not leaving hers. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"After all this time?" Ron asked with a knowing smile.

Harry remembered the words from Snape's memory.

"Always."

He began to walk away, but Hermione stopped him. "_You tell me this now?_" she yelled. Her voice echoed in the walls. "You're going off to die and you're _just now _telling me you love me? We had all those months in the tent, Harry! All those months you could've told me!"

"I didn't know how you would feel. If you did love me back, I didn't want to give you false hope. I didn't if I was going to live through the year."

"You could have told me. Because, Harry, I love you." She rushed up to him, grabbed his arms and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry was shocked. He didn't expect her to reciprocate his feelings. He gasped and she plunged her tongue inside, tasting him. His tongue met hers and he kissed her back with as much force as she was kissing him. He grabbed her arm in his hand and she threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling him against her more. The kiss was passionate as well as hungry. It was their first and last kiss. They wanted to make it last and mean so much. Air became a problem and Harry wished humans didn't need air. But once he opened his eyes and saw her, he realized that the reason he breathed was so that his breath could be taken away by her.

"Goodbye, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry," she sobbed.

Hermione's eyes were the last thing he saw of her as he turned the corner to die for her.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter seven! I have to say, I almost started crying. Haha. In my story at least, Snape and Harry were in the same situation almost. Both halfbloods and were in love with muggleborns. Kinda strange huh? Never realized that till now. Haha.<strong>

**I wrote this while listening to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse. It reminds me of Snape and Lily and Harry and Hermione. The women were...everything...to the men.**

**I wanna make a shoutout to my friend, Sasha. Who tonight I am going to text her and tell how to get to this story and Part 1. She's been wanting to read my stuff for a while now, although I'm just hearing now that she does. She's the 1st person that I know personally that is gonna read my stuff. And I'm a little nervous. I would much prefer people like y'all that I don't know read this. Haha. Anyway, Sasha, wassup? Hope you like it! We recently got her into Harry Potter, so she's a newbie. :)**

**Personally, I LOVE the Snape/Lily relationship. But I prefer Lily with James because then Harry wouldn't have been born. DUH! But I loved that he loved her.**

**I'm supposed to be writing a 5 page essay on an invention that I came up with right now. Haha. But I chose to do this.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	8. The Resurrection Stone

**Hey, wassup guys? Thanx for the reviews!**

**So Monday night, I started getting this pain in my right side at like 11:20. I went downstairs to tell my dad and he told me if it hurts worse. he'll take me to the hospital. Well, 20 mins later, I ran down the stairs almost in tears. And he rushed me to the hospital. Long story short, I have a kidney stone. They found out 4 hours later. I'm on painkillers and have been doped for about 5 days now and have been napping constantly. Haha. Best part about being miserable? My stepmother finds it very sad and went out and bought me fudge, a 3 Musketeers bar, and 4 count red velvet cupcakes DESPITE the fact that we're on a diet. But I saw some candid pics of Emma Watson out on a business luncheon eating a salad and I'm now really hungry for one. Haha.**

**It's getting to the end soon. OMG! As much as I love this story, I can't wait to finish it. I can't wait to write the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Nor do I own "Get Up", Barcelona does.**

**Here's chapter 8! Kinda short but I think it's the best I've ever written.**

_"I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I just had to tell you." Her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped in her chest. She was frozen. Frozen in time. Unable to move. He began to back up. His eyes not leaving hers. "I love you, Hermione Granger."_

_"After all this time?" Ron asked with a knowing smile._

_Harry remembered the words from Snape's memory._

_"Always."_

_He began to walk away, but Hermione stopped him. "You tell me this now?" she yelled. Her voice echoed in the walls. "You're going off to die and you're just now telling me you love me? We had all those months in the tent, Harry! All those months you could've told me!"_

_"I didn't know how you would feel. If you did love me back, I didn't want to give you false hope. I didn't know if I was going to live through the year."_

_"You could have told me. Because, Harry, I love you." She rushed up to him, grabbed his arms and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry was shocked. He didn't expect her to reciprocate his feelings. He gasped and she plunged her tongue inside, tasting him. His tongue met hers and he kissed her back with as much force as she was kissing him. He grabbed her arm in his hand and she threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling him against her more. The kiss was passionate as well as hungry. It was their first and last kiss. They wanted to make it last and mean so much. Air became a problem and Harry wished humans didn't need air. But once he opened his eyes and saw her, he realized that the reason he breathed was so that his breath could be taken away by her._

_"Goodbye, Hermione. I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Harry," she sobbed._

_Hermione's eyes were the last thing he saw of her as he turned the corner to die for her._

**Chapter Eight**

**The Resurrection Stone**

_"I'm not afraid to die, I'm just afraid of what I'll leave behind."-Unknown_

Hermione watched as the love of her life rounded the corner. When she couldn't see him anymore, she sunk to the ground on her knees, covering her mouth with her hand, sobbing. Cries and whimpers escaping her throat in chokes. Luna rushed up to her fallen friend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders in comfort. There was no hoping he would come back alive. He was going to give himself up. It _had _to be done. He _had _to die. She understood that perfectly. It was truly a noble deed, but she didn't know it would hurt this bad.

"It's okay, Hermione," Luna soothed, rubbing her back. "It's going to be fine. Harry's going to end this. You-Know-Who won't kill or destroy the castle if he gives himself up. He's protecting us."

"No, Luna. It's not going to be fine. Harry is the most selfless, perfect, loving human being that I have ever met! He does not deserve to die! He deserves to live! In peace. Something he's never had. Something he deserves."

"Then let him have peace...in the afterlife. In heaven."

Hermione had no words to tell Luna. She just sobbed harder. So Ron piped up, "When Voldemort comes back, we kill the snake, okay?"

Luna nodded. Both for her and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry walked to the Forbidden Forest with deep sadness for leaving Hermione. But before he could give himself up, he had one other thing he needed to do. He needed to figure out what the Snitch McGonagal gave him from Dumbledore meant. He wanted that question answered before he died. A closure. He walked to a deep part of the Forest and pulled the Snitch out of his pocket. He didn't know what to do with it. However, he knew it must mean something. Dumbledore wouldn't just give him something and it not have a meaning. It was shiny and reflected his face back at him. He remembered that Snitches have flesh memories. McGonagal had told him it was the first Snitch he had caught in his first Quidditch match. No wonder it wasn't opening up in his hand.<p>

He had caught it in his mouth.

He pressed his lips to the cool gold. He looked at it and five words appeared on the face of the Snitch.

_'I open at the close'_

He knew what it meant. Oh, yes, he did. It would open at the close of his life. When he knew it was the end. When he knew it was the close of his adventure. He was ready. Ready for the next adventure. He closed his eyes.

"I am ready to die," he whispered.

He heard a soft wisp as the Snitch's face opened up and a secret treasure appeared. It was a tiny, black triangular prism that floated out of the Golden Snitch and hovered just above it. Harry knew exactly what it was.

The Resurrection Stone.

He took it in his right hand. He closed his eyes again, turned it over thrice in his hand, concentrating on who he wanted to see. There were only three people he wanted to see most in the world that were no longer part of this world. He opened his eyes and smiled sadly at who he saw.

He saw the ghostly figures of his mother, father, and godfather. Sirius looked just the same as he did when he died. In the same clothes he wore when he disappeared behind the veil at the Department of Mysteries. He looked at his father and felt like he was looking at an Aging Mirror. A Mirror that showed him what he would look like in four years...if he were to be alive then. The same dark hair. The same round glasses. The same cheekbones, although James' were more fuller.

Then, he turned to his mother. His beautiful, loving mother. And a tear rolled down his cheek at her face and the memory of what she did those sixteen years before on Halloween night. Her bright, red hair. Her thin, curvy frame. Her brilliant green eyes that mirrored his. He reached out to grab her hand, but it just went right through. As if she were made of mist or smoke. She smiled at him. They all did.

"Sirius. Dad. Mum," he acknowledged as he looked at their faces again. "I...I know what I have to do. I have to die. But...I'm afraid."

"It's alright, Harry," Sirius spoke up. "It's like...quicker than falling asleep."

"No, that's not it," he protested. "I'm not _afraid of death_. I'm scared of what will happen when I do. How can I die without knowing if Ron and Luna will get married? Or if Neville and Ginny will, as well? Or if Fred and George will become millionaires with their joke shop? Or what House Teddy Lupin will be sorted into when he comes to Hogwarts in eleven years? Or..." He paused as he thought of Hermione. Tears poured down his cheeks as her perfect, beautiful face clouded his memory. "...or if Hermione will be alright? All these things and more I want to know. I can't go on without knowing."

"Sweetheart," his mother said sweetly. "Don't worry. How do you think we've been watching over you? All three of us. When you die, you can still watch over the ones you love. They will know that you are always with them. Always know that you are watching over them."

Harry nodded, understandingly.

"Hermione, huh?" Sirius asked softly. "I always knew you would get together with her. At Grimmauld Place, I could see the way she looked at you. The way she cared for you. The way you looked at her. It was like you had never seen anything more beautiful in your entire life."

"I haven't," he told his godfather. "Besides for Mum, nothing has even come close to the beauty that Hermione graces. Not even a half hour ago did I tell her I loved her. I just...want her to be okay."

"Well, knowing that you died for her, I'm sure she will be, son," his father spoke for the first time that night.

Harry nodded again and closed his eyes once more. He sighed heavily and deeply. He opened his eyes again and looked at them once more. "Will you be there with me?"

"'Til the end," Lily Potter replied softly.

Then all three of them disappeared.

He felt the Stone in his hand. He felt the ridges and edges in the object. He opened his hand and let it fall to the Forest floor. He didn't see where it landed nor did he care. He wanted it to be lost. To be lost forever.

He walked on. He walked on toward the middle of the Forbidden Forest. To where Voldemort and his followers were waiting for him. Each step he took he took with courage. He didn't want anything to happen to his loved ones or to his home.

He thought about all of the memories he had when he was at Hogwarts. Playing Quidditch. Chess matches with Ron. Late night studying in the Common Room in front of the fire with Hermione. Snowball fights with the Fifth and Sixth Year Gryffindors against the Hufflepuffs. Eating candy on Halloween night in the Boys' Dormitory. Taking long walks around the Black Lake with Hermione in the mornings during the Spring. Playing pranks with Ron on the Third Years who were picking on the ickle Firsties. Visting Hagrid after lessons. Mimicking Professor Trelawney with Seamus. Meeting the thestrals with Luna. Tutoring Neville. Teaching Dumbledore's Army. Causing destruction to the school in Fifth Year when Umbridge had finally left and there was no high authority besides for McGonagal, who was "blind" to all pranks as she hated the evil, pink witch, as well. Embarrassingly asking Hermione how to dance in Fourth Year. Embarrassingly asking her to the Yule Ball. Dancing all night long with her not caring who saw.

Harry thought that the first eleven years of his life, minus the year he was with his parents, were the worst years of his life. He was told he was a nobody. A nothing. A freak. He was unloved. Not thought about. Abused. But then, on his eleventh birthday, a half-giant showed up in a cottage on the sea, giving him a letter he had been deprived of for a few months. His life had changed forever. As he thought about his past seven years at Hogwarts, he didn't regret anything. He had lived his life with friends and with people who loved him, despite the fact that he had a scar on his forehead that cursed him. He didn't regret the past seven years. No one should die at seventeen. Not when their life has just begun. But Harry knew that these memories at Hogwarts were something that would stay with him. Even in the afterlife. His time was up. And he prayed that he did a good job on leaving his mark on the world. He hoped he would be remembered.

He saw black figures as he approached a clearing. He recognized some of their faces. Even Narcissa Malfoy was there. Though, she looked very nervous about something. Voldemort's back was turned. However, he could sense Harry's approach. He turned slowly and fixed his gaze on Harry.

"Harry Potter...the Boy-Who-Lived...come to die," he sneered. Some of his followers snickered.

Harry closed his eyes. He was ready. Ready to die.

Voldemort raised his wand. "_AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

A green bolt of light shot out of the Elder Wand and hit Harry in the chest. He crumpled to the ground slowly.

_'I love you, Hermione'_ was his last thought before he saw black.

And then, his vision was clouded with white.

* * *

><p><em>Five days after black and red collide<br>The motion sickness past  
>I'll be the first to stand<br>Behind that weathered door  
>I thought it would be safest<br>My head is dizzy now  
>I thought we'd overcome<br>We might not make it home tonight_

Hermione could feel it in her heart when the Killing Curse hit Harry. She was in the Great Hall, sitting on a bench, sobbing, inbetween Tonks and Luna, who were comforting her. They knew that out of all of the people in this war, Hermione would lose the most. Her heart jumped. Not like a heart attack or anything. It didn't jump twice. Or three times. Just once. And that was all Hermione needed to know that Harry was dead. Her sobs got louder and she collapsed on her knees onto the dusty and dirty floor of the Great Hall. Tonks and Luna began to cry at the sight of the young woman who was in love with the man that had just given up his life for them.

"No..._Harry..._" she whispered.

Life was cruel.

_Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful  
>She's lost her sense of light<br>She has to hold my hand  
>Had I known we might be<br>Two kids without their jackets  
>My fear would come alive<br>I wouldn't love her now  
>She might not make it home tonight<em>

"Get up, Harry," Hermione whispered almost inaudibly to her love who was lying in the Dark Forest.

"_Get up_."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is a short chapter but I think it has been my favorite to write so far. I almost cried. Haha. What did y'all think? I've seen lots of Harmony vids with the song "Get Up" by Barcelona and that's where I fell in love with the song. How do y'all like how I wrote "the last part of the song"? Instead of writing the "get up" part in the song, I just wrote Hermione saying it. "Get Up" is my new favorite song.<strong>

**Wrote this while listening to "Get Up" by Barcelona, "The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves, "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit, "The Anthem" by Blink 182, "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol, "Where is My Mind?" by Yoav ft. Emily Browning, "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry, and "Everything" by Lifehouse. I highly recommend you to listen to all of these songs. Amazing music.**

**Well, I'm off to have a red velvet cupcake. Yum!**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	9. King's Cross

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. College is weighing me down. And I got a bit of a writer's block. Which is funny bc I'm basically making this a redo of the movie. Haha.**

**Well, school is over now so I can continue writing. Whoo!**

**By the way, I found out that my English teacher is exactly the kind of guy I wanna marry. He doesn't follow the way the world works. He's weird and unique. Very interesting human being. He made us create the life cycle of an alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

_He saw black figures as he approached a clearing. He recognized some of their faces. Even Narcissa Malfoy was there. Though, she looked very nervous about something. Voldemort's back was turned. However, he could sense Harry's approach. He turned slowly and fixed his gaze on Harry._

_"Harry Potter...the Boy-Who-Lived...come to die," he sneered. Some of his followers snickered._

_Harry closed his eyes. He was ready. Ready to die._

_Voldemort raised his wand. "AVADA KEDEVRA!"_

_A green bolt of light shot out of the Elder Wand and hit Harry in the chest. He crumpled to the ground slowly._

_'I love you, Hermione' was his last thought before he saw black._

_And then, his vision was clouded with white._

* * *

><p>Five days after black and red collide<br>The motion sickness past  
>I'll be the first to stand<br>Behind that weathered door  
>I thought it would be safest<br>My head is dizzy now  
>I thought we'd overcome<br>We might not make it home tonight

_Hermione could feel it in her heart when the Killing Curse hit Harry. She was in the Great Hall, sitting on a bench, sobbing, in between Tonks and Luna, who were comforting her. They knew that out of all of the people in this war, Hermione would lose the most. Her heart jumped. Not like a heart attack or anything. It didn't jump twice. Or three times. Just once. And that was all Hermione needed to know that Harry was dead. Her sobs got louder and she collapsed on her knees onto the dusty and dirty floor of the Great Hall. Tonks and Luna began to cry at the sight of the young woman who was in love with the man that had just given up his life for them._

_"No..._Harry_..." she whispered._

_Life was cruel._

Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful  
>She's lost her sense of light<br>She has to hold my hand  
>Had I known we might be<br>Two kids without their jackets  
>My fear would come alive<br>I wouldn't love her now  
>She might not make it home tonight<p>

_"Get up, Harry," Hermione whispered almost inaudibly to her love who was lying in the Dark Forest._

_"_Get up_."_

**Chapter Nine**

_**King's Cross**_

Harry opened his eyes as a bright, white light filled behind his eyes. He thought he would feel pain. But he didn't. He felt...new. Was he dead? Was this heaven? The afterlife? Where was he?

He noticed he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse. However, he was not wearing the two jackets, just the blue t-shirt, the jeans, and the Converses. He also noticed that he was not wearing glasses. But he could see clearly without them, which shocked him. He looked down at his body and found no scratches. No wounds. No marks. No dirt. No grime. No blood. He felt...clean. It was like he had been reborn. Reborn as a teenager. He raised his hand to his forehead. Was _it_ there?

He felt smooth skin. His scar was gone. He was in awe.

He looked around more clearly and realized he was in King's Cross. But it was pure white. It was like it was painted in a pastel pale blue color. Harry felt at ease. Like he could stay here forever. Never leave.

He heard a strange whimpering and murmuring sound. He looked around for the noise. He followed the sound a pure white bench. He knelt down and looked underneath it. He regretted it as saw what was beneath the bench. It looked like a mangled child-like creature. It was covered in blood. Harry recognized it from his fourth year. It was a part of Voldemort.

"You can't help him, Harry," a voice to the right of him said. Harry's head snapped to toward the voice. There, standing in light purple robes, so light that it was practically silver, was Professor Albus Dumbledore. "...no matter how much you want to. Harry...you wonderful boy. You brave, brave man."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry acknowledged, standing up to face him. He looked back at the mutilated being. It was curled up in the fetal position, shaking and whimpering in agony. A memory flashed into Harry's mind of when he was only five years old and he was abandoned by his aunt and uncle at the park. It had started to get dark and began to rain. He hid under a bench like the one the creature was under and stayed there until the morning when his uncle came to get him. He found out later that day that had he caught a cold.

He felt pity on the creature. Sure, it was ugly and gross-looking, but Harry could not help but feel bad for it.

"I know you, Harry. I know you feel bad for him. But you cannot help him," he repeated.

"What is it, sir?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is something beyond neither of our help. It's Voldemort's soul. It was sent here to rot and die."

"Erm, sir, exactly where _is_ here?" he asked looking around at his surroundings.

"I think you know exactly where we are, Harry. Come, walk with me." Dumbledore led the way down the walkway that was positioned in between platforms. Harry followed him.

"King's Cross?" he suggested recognizing the surroundings. "Only...cleaner. But no trains."

"King's Cross, is that right? This is, as they say, your party. I expect that you now realize that you and Voldemort have been connected by something other than fate since that night all those years ago in Godric's Hollow."

"So, it's true then, sir? A part of him lives within me, doesn't it?"

"It did. It's gone now. It was just destroyed only moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You, Harry...were the Horcrux he never meant to make." They found a white bench and sat on it. Harry felt a slight breeze brush over him, moving Dumbledore's long, white beard and robes.

Harry opened his mouth and asked, "I have to go back, haven't I, sir?"

His response shocked Harry a bit. "Well...that's up to you."

"I have a choice?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Oh, yeah. We're in King's Cross, you say? I think, if you so desired, you would be able to board a train."

"And where would it take me?" the seventeen year old asked curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and replied simply with, "On."

In the distance, Harry heard a train whistle. He knew he must make his decision soon. Should he stay or go on? He thought about going on. He would be free. Free of all of the torture of the world. Both worlds. Voldemort would not be after him anymore. Trying to kill him. He would be free and at peace. He could finally meet his parents in the afterlife. See Sirius. And Remus. And Tonks. Even Fred. He hoped Ron or Hermione would kill Nagini and then Voldemort would be vulnerable. He could be killed. He believed that all of people that fought in the war were more than capable of destroying Voldemort once and for all. He had no doubt about that. He felt like he had no regrets. He knew he could hop on that train and leave.

Until he thought of _her_.

"_Hermione..._" he whispered under his breath. He would miss her. So much. He knew she would be heartbroken if he did not return to her. He had always imagined building a life with her. He imagined taking her out on real dates. Perhaps to Hogsmeade or maybe to Hyde Park. Maybe even to the beach. He imagined them laying down on the sand side by side. He would reach for her hand that was in the middle of them and intertwine his fingers through hers. He imagined asking her to marry him. Her saying "yes!" and then jumping into his arms. They would get married in the same church Harry's parents were married in at Godric's Hollow. Their honeymoon would be in the Forest of Dean in a magical tent. They would have three children. A boy named James. A girl named Lily. And another girl named Arabella. He imagined they would adopt Teddy if Andromeda was not healthy enough to take care of him. He would have a family. A family with the woman he loved more than anything else in this world. The one thing he wanted more than anything with the woman he loved more than anything.

Dumbledore watched with a heavy heart as a tear rolled down the young man he saw as a grandson's cheek. "Yes, my boy, I think if you go on, the one person it will affect is Miss Granger."

Harry stood up on his feet. He closed his eyes. Imagining her beautiful and perfect face. Her wonderful heart. "But she'll be free. She'll be free of the curse that is me. Everything bad that has happened to her is because of _me_. She's my best friend and she knew that the Death Eaters would come after her and her family so she erased their memories. If she wasn't my friend, she would be safe and sound in her home with her parents, drinking tea. Playing the piano. Without a care in the world. If she hadn't followed me to the Ministry our Fifth Year, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. If she hadn't followed me to destroy the Horcruxes, she wouldn't have been in the line of fire. She would be safe."

"Harry-"

He snapped his eyes open. "No. No! Don't tell me I'm wrong!" Harry yelled at his late Headmaster. "Do. Not. Tell me. I'm wrong," he seethed with clenched teeth.

"Harry..." he started again. "...you know deep down that you are wrong. Miss Granger is a Muggle-born. Her parents are Muggles. Even if they had never met you, they would still be in danger. And you know that she loves you with her whole heart. She would follow you anywhere you go. Even if it means putting herself in danger."

Harry felt a spout of anger. "Why? Why must she be so perfect? Why must she want to put herself in danger's path...for me? Why must she love me?"

"Because, Harry, you saw her for what she really was. You and Mr. Weasley were her first ever friends. The moment the two of you saved her from the troll was the moment she realized that there were people out there that cared for her other than her parents. You gave her hope, Harry. Hope that there was someone out there that loved her for who she was. Someone who looked past the fact that she loved school and homework. Or the fact that she loved to read. She saw herself as ugly and not pretty enough. But she saw you as someone who could love her even though she did and was all of these things."

"Thing is...those are some of the reasons why I love her. These past seven years, girls have been throwing themselves at me. Wanting to be with me. Wanting me to want them. But they were all the same. Same personality. Fake. But not one of them was as amazing and beautiful-inside and out-as Hermione. Hermione is...the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I want the best for her, sir."

"Maybe the best thing for her is for you to go back. Defeat Voldemort and be with her forever. She's strong, Harry. But she's not strong enough to live without you," Dumbledore said as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Professor?" Harry called.

Dumbledore turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Is this all happening inside my head?"

"Of course it is, Harry," he replied with a soft smile. "...but why should that make it not real?" He turned around again and began to walk to toward the white light.

"Professor! Professor!" he called out to him again but Dumbledore didn't answer and soon, he was gone.

And Harry was alone again.

But he knew he wasn't going to be for long.

He closed his eyes again. The train whistle was getting louder. "Going on" sounded so seductive. So peaceful. But there was nothing better than seeing Hermione's beautiful face again.

* * *

><p>He felt himself awake and found himself on the Forbidden Forest floor again. He was alive. He smiled slightly but did not move. He needed to play possum. It was his only chance.<p>

"Is he dead?" he heard Voldemort's voice from behind him. "Someone, go check. You, Narcissa."

Harry heard footsteps getting closer and closer toward him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone bending down over him. Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Draco? Draco, is he alive?"

He gave her the slightest of nods and heard her sigh with relief. He knew she was smiling a bit. He knew what she was doing. He had saved her son. Now she will save him.

Narcissa turned to look at her master. "He's dead."

"No! Harry!" the Boy-Who-Lived heard Hagrid's voice cry out.

"Shut up, you oaf! You get to carry him," Voldemort barked at the half-Giant. "Carry him back to the Aurors. Show them their _hero_," he mocked and all of his followers laughed.

"Show them what has become of their savior. The Boy-Who-Died."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 9! Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the delay! College weighed me down. And then, I got addicted to tumblr. Haha. Btw, because of tumblr, I ended up failing one of my classes. But I regret NOTHING! Haha.<strong>

**Btw, I think Harry (in this story) is exactly the kind of guy I want. I want someone who will love me despite the fact that I'm weird. Who will accept my randomness as a part of who I am. Who will not want me to change in any way.**

**Also, please pray for my new dog. He's a stray that was possibly dropped off by his abused owners. He found his way to our property and he won't leave. He's really sweet. The little girl next door named him "Spot". I've been trying to get another name to stick but "Spot" has already stuck. Then on Monday, he was attacked by a coyote and spent two days at the vet. He won't leave my side and he follows me everywhere. We're adopting him. We put a leash on him so that he doesn't run off towards our neighbors' house (he likes to play with their dogs but the vet said he needs to be indoors as much as possible for 2 weeks) when we bring him outside to go to the bathroom. When we put a leash on him, he cowers and whimpers. I know this is probably not as good as a sign of abuse, but it's good enough for me. I don't understand how someone could be mean to a dog that is sweet like Spot. Please, pray for him and hope he gets better.**

**Oh, before I forget, for those of you who are Daniel Radcliffe/Emma Watson fans: I am working on a Woman in Black/Ballet Shoes crossover fic. They finally added the categories on here! Its about Arthur Kipps who finds out his father is dead, and is sent to Crythin Gifford. He inherits his father's estate. He goes over to the Simpson/Fossil house next door a lot to talk to the architect of his father's estate, John Simpson, and he falls in love with one of Mr. Simpson's step-nieces, Pauline Fossil. Sound interesting?**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	10. Courage

**Hey, sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanx for the reviews! Means so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

_Narcissa turned to look at her master. "He's dead."_

_"No! Harry!" the Boy-Who-Lived heard Hagrid's voice cry out._

_"Shut up, you oaf! You get to carry him," Voldemort barked at the half-Giant. "Carry him back to the Aurors. Show them their hero," he mocked and all of his followers laughed._

_"Show them what has become of their savior. The Boy-Who-Died."_

**Chapter Ten**

**_Courage_**

The Aurors and students of Hogwarts stood to attention as they saw Voldemort and his followers walking back toward the castle. What they saw behind the evil Dark Lord shocked them. It was their beloved half-Giant friend Hagrid carrying Harry Potter. No one could describe what they were feeling at that moment. Only Ron, Luna, and Hermione knew that Harry had decided to give up himself to save them.

"Harry Potter...is dead!" Voldemort shouted.

Hermione was the first to react. She just couldn't believe that Harry was actually dead.

"No!" she exclaimed running over to Hagrid and the limp body of her love in his arms. Ron and Luna grabbed each of her arms and held her back. She struggled. "NO! HARRY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed throughout the courtyard, making the others' hearts break. Tears were pouring out of her eyes furiously.

"Silence! Stupid girl!" Voldemort began to walk closer to her and the rest of Harry's followers. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith...in me." He smiled a toothy grin at them and then turned to his followers and walked back to them. "Harry Potter is dead!" They all laughed. The Boy-Who-Lived was dead and the Light side was now going to be their slaves. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die."

No one moved. No one. No one made one move. And this made Lucius Malfoy a little angry. "Draco," he called to his son, who was standing next to his fellow classmates. They looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. But he didn't move.

"Draco..." his mother repeated his father's words. "...come."

But Draco just stood there defiantly. He hesitated but then shook his head. "No."

His classmates gasped. Everyone knew how much he looked up to his father. How dedicated he was to his parents. To Voldemort. To being a Death Eater. Now, he refused to move. What the hell happened that made him defy his parents?

Voldemort shook his head disappointingly. "Draco, Draco, I expected more from you."

Then, shocking everyone, even his classmates and teachers, even Ginny, Neville Longbottom limped forward toward the Dark Lord. The Sorting Hat in his hand. Noticing his limp, Voldemort said, "Well, I must say I'd hoped for better," which made the Death Eaters laugh. "And who might you be, young man?"

Refusing to look him in the eye, he replied, "Neville Longbottom." His name made the Death Eaters laugh again.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." This was the _real_ reason why Neville had stepped forward. He finally raised his head and looked at Voldemort in the eye. His face showed strength and confidence. The real he was put into Gryffindor.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter Harry's gone," he started and immediately after he said that, Seamus interrupted him.

"Stand down, Neville."

But Neville turned around and looked at him. At Dean. At Ginny. At Ron. At Hermione. Luna. At all of the people he fought alongside with. All of the people he went to school with. The professors that taught him everything he needed to know about magic. All of the people he loved. And in that crowd, he saw his Gran, who wasn't actually there. But he saw her. She had raised him to be caring and loving. And next to her, he saw his parents. His parents who loved each other. Who loved him more than anything else. He was doing this for them.

"People die every day. Friends...family. Yeah...we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us...in here." He raised his hand over his heart. He looked at George. "So's Fred...and Remus...Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain." He looked back at Voldemort. "But you will." Voldemort began to chuckle at the boy's words. "Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us!" He unsheathed the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. "This is not over!" he yelled.

Just then, there was a thud. A body fell to the ground to the left of Voldemort. Everyone looked and watched as Harry Potter fell to the ground. He grunted and jumped to his feet as he pointed his wand at Nagini and yelled, "_Confringo_!" The spell bounced off of her and hit a group of Death Eaters.

The Order, the students, the teachers, Hagrid, they all grinned with relief that Harry Potter was alive. But Hermione had the biggest grin of them all. Her love was alive and nothing else mattered.

Harry gave one look at her and smiled. Then, he ran through the courtyard toward the cloister, jumping through the window into the walkway, wanting Voldemort to follow him. Away from anyone that could get hurt. Voldemort was furious. He channeled that through the wand and tried to blow Harry into pieces.

But Harry was young and quick. His playing possum act gave him the opportunity to rest a bit. Now, he felt reborn. He ran over to Ron, Luna, and Hermione as the Death Eaters apparated to find a victim to battle. "I'll lure him into the castle. We have to kill the snake," he told them.

"You'll need this!" Ron told him, giving him a Basilisk fang. He took it gratefully and looked at Hermione and gave her a brief but passionate kiss. "I love you!" he cried before he ran off.

Neville raised the Sword of Gryffindor high, but Arthur Weasley yelled, "NEVILLE!" as Voldemort shot a spell toward the young boy. Neville flew back and landed in the Great Hall, out cold. Then, the Dark Lord apparated, following his enemy.

* * *

><p>Harry went through the castle, feeling Voldemort following him. Dust was everywhere, making it very difficult to see. He heard a hissing nearby and he ran behind a wall next to a staircase. He could hear Voldemort walking up the stairs. He panted waiting for the most opportune moment. He closed his eyes, seeing Hermione's face in his , he snapped his eyes open and ran out onto the staircase. Wanting to catch him by surprise. He shot a spell at him, only for Voldemort to block it. Harry didn't see Nagini by her master.<p>

_'Fuck'_ he thought to himself. He only hoped that Ron, Luna, or Hermione had another basilisk fang.

He and Voldemort dueled back and forth several times. The Killing Curse coming out of Voldemort's wand every time. Harry blocking each and every one of them. Voldemort apparated suddenly, taking Harry by surprise. He recovered quickly and spun around just in time to block Voldemort with a Disarming spell. Their spells locked, foaming shooting out of both red and green. Harry fell to the ground from the power of the Dark Lord's magic.

He heard a hissing sound behind him. He turned his head and saw Nagini making her way up the stairs toward him. He needed to get rid of her.

Now.

Acting quickly, Harry raised his wand up, and their spells shot up to the ceiling, breaking it. It sent a huge load of debris raining down on Voldemort.

Harry stood and ran down the stairs toward the snake, fang raised. But before he could destroy her, he spotted Voldemort on the staircase above. And he was angry. With a furious yell, he forced the Killing Curse toward Harry.

But the Boy-Who-Lived-Again was quicker. He jumped off of the staircase onto another one. He rolled down a few steps and the fang flew out of his hand. Before he could go after it, it was illuminated with a green aura. And then it disintegrated.

Harry now knew it was up to Ron, Luna, or Hermione to defeat the snake. He apparated away.

And Voldemort followed.

Nagini slithered around trying to find her master. He had been dueling the wretched boy and then had just disapparated without her. What she did not expect to find was a young woman about the boy's age standing at the foot of the staircase she was at. The girl raised her hand a threw a rock at her.

_'Missed_' she hissed at her.

It was then that Neville had woken up in the Great Hall. Fighting was going on all around him. He turned his head and saw the Sword just lying there under a hospital stretcher. There had to be a reason why the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor and Neville would prove that to everyone.

Nagini had Hermione back up to a wall. But Hermione wasn't afraid. She had witnessed her former Potions professor die from this wretched creature but she showed no fear. It was all part of the plan. Then, Luna came up behind the snake and shot a spell toward her. It bounced off and hit the wall. Nagini turned and hissed at her. And that was when Ron ran up from the side with a basilisk fang. However, Nagini was too quick. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. She reared back and struck. The fang fell out of his hand over the side of the banister.

* * *

><p>Draco could not believe he had done that. He had defied his father. Defied his mother. Defied Voldemort. But what had happened to him tonight gave him the courage to do what was right, instead of what was easy. He knew that Harry Potter would leave him in the Room of Requirement. He had expected him to. But, he didn't. He had went back for him and Blaise. All his life he had wanted to be just like his father. A Death Eater. Hunting down Mud-Bloods and executing them. He grew up believing that Mud-Bloods had stolen the Pure-Bloods' magic. But he didn't want to do it anymore. He didn't want this life anymore. He wanted a better one. One where he lived alongside Mud-Bloods and blood traitors. One where he embraced them instead of torturing them.<p>

"Draco!" he heard his father yell at him in the Entrance Hall. He saw students and teachers fighting Death Eaters. His father's friends. People he used to look up to trying to destroy people he used to attend class with. He wanted them all to stop. He didn't want anyone else to die. "Why did you do that?" his father spat at him. Draco panted nervously at what his father would do to him. He had gotten many punishments before. But this was over the top. His father might even put him in Azkaban for siding with Harry Potter. Draco's eyes moved over to a pretty Seventh Year girl dueling alongside a Fifth Year Hufflepuff boy against Nott, Sr. He knew her from when the Slytherins would have Astronomy together. He knew she was a Mud-Blood. But he didn't even know her name. For that, he hated himself. But he felt drawn to her. He wanted to defend her against Nott. His father saw where his eyes went. "A _girl_?" Lucius choked out incredulously. "You did this for a _girl_? Draco, you know of your arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass."

"I do. But I don't want to marry her. I want nothing more to do with her. I want nothing more to do with you. Nothing more to do with Voldemort. With the Death Eaters. With all of this. What I was bred and raised for. I want to defend the people you always persecuted. They don't deserve this."

"Draco, stop this righ-" his father began.

"IT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled in Lucius' face. "It's enough."

Lucius stood there dumbstruck at his son. His own flesh and blood turned on him. For a _girl_. He turned to look at the girl and apparated to Nott. He shoved his fellow Death Eater away and grabbed the girl, looking at his son. The Hufflepuff boy noticed Draco's father and ran away, running to aid another student. Lucius held the girl facing Draco, with his wand tip at her temple. "This girl, Draco? You'd go against your father for _this girl_? This _Mud-Blood_?"

Draco's eyes widened and he raised his wand, a wand he nicked from a fallen Death Eater. He pointed it at his father. Right between the eyes. "_Relashio! __Expelliarmus_!" he yelled strongly. The wand he used shouldn't have responded to him as powerfully. But it did. He had wanted to save the Ravenclaw girl. From his father. He had wanted to get to know her. He had wanted to ask her out on a date. And if she rejected him because of who he was, he wouldn't give up on her. He just wouldn't. He would persist. Press on. Asking her again and again until she said "yes".

He watched as his father's hands released the girl. He watched as his father was disarmed and his wand flew into his hand. He watched as his father flew back and slid on the ground. He walked up to his father and broke his wand in two right in front of his face and threw it at him.

"It's enough," he repeated strongly.

He could have ended him. Ended his father's life. With just two words. But he would never do that. Lucius may not be his father anymore but he wouldn't kill him. That was too hypocritical. So, he turned around and left the Order members to deal with him and Nott.

"Thank you," the girl replied shocked that he had done that.

"Don't mention it." He held out his hand. "I'm Draco. Just Draco." His last name disgusted him. He might accept it again later on but for now, he just wanted to be "Draco" and no one else.

She shook his hand. "Isabelle. Just Isabelle. Very nice to meet you, Draco."

"Very nice to meet you, too, Isabelle. Now, come on."

From then on throughout the whole Final Battle, they fought side by side.

* * *

><p>Harry had apparated to the Astronomy Tower. He ran to find a place to catch his breath. But Voldemort apparated soon after he did, which meant he could not rest for one second.<p>

A spell was thrown at Harry and the chains that were holding the walking bridge that Harry was on broke loose and Harry fell to the ground below it. Thank goodness it was only a few feet. Voldemort charmed two long strips of his rope to grab both of Harry's wrists and constrain him. Another soon went around his body and chest.

Once Harry had had enough torturing, he let him go and then smacked him across the face. This action led to the young man falling to the ground. Harry crawled away, moving backwards, using his hands and feet to push him back. "You were right..." he told Voldemort as he kept hitting and kicking him. "...when you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you. It will always fail you." This made Voldemort angry and he pushed him angrily out onto the balcony.

"I killed Snape."

"But what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if its allegiance was always to someone else?" The Dark Lord had the Boy-Who-Lived back up against the broken balcony wall. There was nothing between him and the abyss below but a mere few inches.

"Come on, Tom," Harry said, using the Dark Lord's real name. "Let's finish this the way we started it." He wrapped his hands tightly around Voldemort's neck and pulled him.

"Together," he said as he jumped off the ledge into the abyss below.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 10. Hoped you liked it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Literally. Ha. Anyone, as you can see, I added that Draco joined Harry's side instead of going back to his father and Voldemort. And I'm incredibly happy about it. And I just had to do the whole thing with Isabelle.<strong>

**The title is in reference to a plethora of amounts of courage and bravery in this chapter.**

**Anyway, about 2 chapters left, I think. I don't know when they will be posted, though. As I've said, I've got college and all of that. Plus tumblr which, btw, is addicting. Haha. I plan to not fail a class like I did last semester. But I will try to come back on my account every now and then and write a little bit at a time.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	11. The Last Stand

**Hey, SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I'm not gonna lie, I've been lazy. But I also had college to deal with. I lost my uncle in April and then on May 29th, I lost my beloved dog, JuJu. She was my baby girl. I miss both of them so much.**

**But I'm back and ready to roll.**

**Thank you, supernena25, who pointed out about Tonks, Remus, and Dora. But I think I might let them die, which sounds harsh. I'm sorry. Dora, however, might be saved. I don't know. :(**

**So, I scheduled for Intro to Creative Writing for next semester! So, hopefully, by the end of December, my writing will be a bit better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Previously:**

_"I killed Snape."_

_"But what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if its allegiance was always to someone else?" The Dark Lord had the Boy-Who-Lived back up against the broken balcony wall. There was nothing between him and the abyss below but a mere few inches._

_"Come on, Tom," Harry said, using the Dark Lord's real name. "Let's finish this the way we started it." He wrapped his hands tightly around Voldemort's neck and pulled him._

_"Together," he said as he jumped off the ledge into the abyss below._

**Chapter Eleven**

**_The Last Stand_  
><strong>

It was a good struggle between Voldemort and Harry as the former apparated around the Hogwarts Grounds-flying uncontrollably through the air. They were flying so wildly that they were crashing into objects-like the beams from one of the seating boxes in the Quidditch Pitch. Voldemort was doing it on purpose, though. He was trying to knock the boy out, all the while, trying to rip the head from his shoulders.

But Harry resisted. He would _not _let Voldemort win. Voldemort was evil. He wasn't just a _symbol _for evil. He _was _Evil. As if it were his name.

They ended up crash-landing in the Entrance Courtyard. Where the flight of death had started. Once they hit the ground, they were separated-Voldemort landing a good ways away from Harry. The smoke from all of the uncontrollable flying dissipated into nothingness.

Harry saw the used wand he was currently utilizing a couple of feet away. He crawled to it and grabbed it in his hand. Voldemort grasped the Elder Wand and stood at the same time as Harry did. He raised it and yelled, shooting the Killing Curse at Harry, who immediately connected the green curse with a red Disarming one.

The two spells met in the middle. Neither one going toward the opponent. It was at a stalemate.

* * *

><p>Nagini was slithering down the steps toward Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny, who had joined in helping defeat Voldemort's beloved pet, all the while hissing at them. Ron was holding Luna's hand pulling her along. Hermione was close behind them. Ginny was falling a bit behind as she was occasionally turning her head to shoot every destroying spell she knew at the snake.<p>

Then she tripped.

A huge boulder-sized stone had gotten in her path of running and she had her head turned so she never saw it. She twisted her body in mid-fall, landing on her bum. It did not take long for Ron, Luna, and Hermione to notice she was not following them anymore.

"GINNY!" Ron shouted as Nagini glided across the Hogwarts school floor, getting closer and closer to his little sister. He shot spell after spell at the snake. Luna and Hermione soon joined in, not wanting anything to happen to their friend. They thought it was too late when Nagini reared back to attack her. However, before they could attempt rescue her, there was a loud yell and Neville leaped out of nowhere brandishing the sword of Gryffindor, swinging the weapon of courage at the last remaining Horcrux.

The blade made contact with Nagini's neck, turning her into black smoke, which rose into the air above Neville and Ginny. Like a thunderstorm. It was above them for several seconds before it dissipated. He had destroyed her once and for all, meanwhile saving the woman he loved. He knelt down to her and she threw her arms around him. "You were so brave, Neville," she whispered in his ear. "But next time, I want to save _you_."

He chuckled. "You already did."

Hermione sighed, watching them. Wanting to know how Harry was doing. She stared at the spot where the smoke used to be.

Now, it was all up to Harry to end this.

Once and for all.

* * *

><p>The connection between Voldemort and Harry's spells broke as Voldemort lost his concentration. He felt it. He felt it inside of himself. He dropped to his knees in agony as he realized his last Horcrux had now been destroyed. Harry's head was turned toward the Entrance Hall. And he knew, as well.<p>

Someone had destroyed Nagini.

Now, it was only him. Voldemort was now mortal. Able to be killed. Destroyed.

He slowly turned his head back to Voldemort as he realized he nemesis was now vulnerable. With the last ounce of strength he had left, Voldemort raised his wand, casting his favorite spell. Once again, green came from Voldemort's wand and red came from Harry's.

So much power and magic was put forth by Harry into defeating his adversary, who was the reason his life before going to Hogwarts was a living hell. He thought about the people in his life. All of the people that had affected him. Touched his heart.

Hagrid, the gentle giant who had taken him Surrey on Dumbledore's orders and then had taken him to the magical world, his home world. Who had carried him back when he thought he was dead. Had sent him rock cakes when he knew Harry's relatives were starving him. Would always make him tea when he would visit him in his Hut. Loved mystical and rather dangerous animals. Hagrid was his truest and first ever friend.

Sirius and Remus were the closest thing Harry ever got to a father. They would tell him stories of his parents. How they acted around each other. All of the pranks the Marauders pulled and how Lily was always there to reprimand them but she loved them anyway. Remus and Sirius had been the last connections he had to his parents. Now they were gone. He had so many questions to ask about them. He _needed_ them answered. He wanted to know more about them. About who _he _was. His origins. Things he would never know. And would never find out. But they had been his mentors. Men to look up to. Teachers. Family. Almost like uncles. In that moment, he vowed that if he survived, he would do two things. One for each of them. He vowed that he would clear Sirius' name. Harry's heart ripped as he realized his godfather had died an innocent fugitive. He _would _get his godfather's name cleared. He promised. The second vow he took was that he would raise his godson, Teddy, Remus' son. He and Hermione would. And he would tell him all of the wonderful things about his mother and father. He would raise him to be a Marauder, probably to Hermione's dismay. But he owed it to Remus for always being there for him. He would not let what happen to himself happen to his godson. He would be loved all his life. And he would make his godfather and surrogate uncle proud of him. He was grateful for the fact that they had been a part of his life.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not replacements for the parents he never knew. But they were still very caring towards him and treated him as if he were one of their own children. A part of their family. He had never been a part of a family before he met them. At least, not that he could remember. They gave him warm meals and a bed to sleep in during the summer. Even Mrs. Weasley's sweaters she would knit for him that would keep him warm during the winter time. Bill, George, and dear, dear Fred were like older brothers to him. Fred and George always pulled pranks on him. Making his hair turn pink. Charming his shoes to run away from him. Blowing his meal in his face. They made Harry laugh. For all they did, Harry would be forever grateful.

Minerva McGonagall was like a stern grandmother to Harry. Since she was his teacher, she could not show how much she cared for the young Boy-Who-Lived. But she had watched over him all those years at the Dursleys. She knew what they were doing to him and did not like it one bit. She taught him many things over the years, and not just Transfiguration. She had given him the newest model of broomstick so he could play Quidditch. She was a great mentor and a fantastic witch and professor.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville were great friends to him. They had fun Halloweens eating candy and goofing around with Ron in the dorms, talking about girls and Quidditch. The Seventh Year Gryffindor boys had all become very close and were more like brothers, something Harry had never had. He was grateful for them being his friends.

Severus Snape was someone that Harry always thought hated him. He suspected his Potions professor of trying to kill him his First Year but in truth, he had been trying to save him. Despite the fact that Harry looked and was a lot like his father, who bullied poor Severus in school, Harry had his mother's eyes. Harry's mother, Lily, a woman Severus loved from the second he met her until the moment he died. He had helped Harry in so many ways. Kept him alive. And Harry never knew it until right before he died. He had cared for Lily's son. After all this time. Always.

Ginny was like his little sister. It was true that she had had a crush on him when she met him at King's Cross when he had asked her mother how to get through the barrier. However, it slowly disappeared once Harry had told her one summer at the Weasleys around his Fourth Year that he saw her as Ron's little sister and nothing more. She was not devastated but she was a little upset. It took about a week for her to get over it. Then she dated Michael Corner, then Dean Thomas, now she was with Neville, and Harry could not have been happier for her.

Harry and Luna connected very well Fifth Year when he met her. She introduced him to the Thestrals, creatures that can only be seen by people who had witnessed death. He thought she was rather weird when he had first met her but she was one of the few people who had believed that him when he had said that Voldemort was back. Both her and her father believed him. She was a great friend to him and even though he found her odd, he realized that that was the reason he liked her as a friend. He even got Ron and Hermione to befriend her. Which ended up well for Luna and Ron as they were now together. Luna's friendship, Harry thought, was one of his most dearests.

Ron was the brother he never had. He was the reason he felt like part of a family during the summers at the Burrow. They would play Quidditch together against Ron's father and brothers and occasionally his little sister. He taught Harry how to play chess. And no matter how good Harry was, he could never beat Ron. It was just impossible to beat Ron at chess. He was the Hogwarts Chess Champion. Although, Ron always had his downsides. He was always jealous of Harry. He felt like he was living in his best mate's shadow. Harry had money, fame, and girls always going after him. Before he turned seventeen, Ron wanted that. He wanted everything Harry had. But the truth was, Harry wanted everything Ron had. Which was a family to call his own. A mother. A father. Brothers. A sister. He wanted to be normal. He would have gladly given Ron his fame and fortune. But he knew he would never wish what he was famous for upon Ron. Which was the fact that he survived a Killing Curse. And even though he didn't travel with him and Hermione to search for the Horcruxes, Harry understood why. He had a family to protect. Luna would not even be alive without Ron. For that, Harry thought Ron was one of the bravest men he had ever had the pleasure to meet. Because everything he did, he did for love.

Hermione. His heart jumped in his chest at the thought of her. It pounded behind his rib cage. Only she could do this to him. She was his all. His constant. She had always been there for him. These past seven years. He remembered their First Year when he had saved her from the Mountain Troll. Both he and Ron. And their friendship had started. Their lives changed when Professor Quirrell let that Troll in. Hermione always helped him with his homework, helping him understand things better. Helping him understand the world he was born into. It started out as just a friendship. Just two friends studying together on the Gryffindor Common Room floor in front of the fire while their third friend slept on the couch, bored. Eating meals together in the Great Hall. Sitting next to each other in classes. Going on Hogsmeade trips together. Sending each other and giving each other birthday and Christmas gifts. They had been friends. Innocent students just going to Hogwarts and learning all about their world. Getting into trouble. Then the war had started. And they were forced to grow up quickly. Both Harry and Hermione had found love in a hopeless place. It was like that tiny, stubborn spark of a fire that was almost out but refused to die. It was like when dark, black clouds ravaged lands, shaking houses with thunder and lightning flashes like a camera on a famous celebrity; but the sun refused to be hidden behind the clouds. It was like when a rosebush had been through all kinds of hell: violent storms, heat, hungry and curious critters; and yet, it still stood beautifully.

Hermione always made Harry feel better. Even when she wasn't present. Harry remembered when he went back to the Dursleys after his First Year at Hogwarts and they had put bars on his window to prevent escape. Lying there at night, Harry would think of Hermione and wonder what she was doing. What she had for dinner that night. What she talked to her parents about at dinner. He wished he could have been with her during the summer some of those times he went to the Burrow. It would have been a lot more peaceful than the Burrow even though he loved the Weasleys. When Fifth Year came, so did the nightmares. And Hermione was always there to wake him up and tell him that everything was okay. And hold him when he cried. She always seemed to know what he was thinking. Even during Fifth Year when he had separated himself away from his friends to protect them. He remembered Hermione's devastated face when he refused to eat with them. Refused to talk to them. He never wanted to do that to her again. Even though he was doing it to protect her and Ron.

He wanted to end this. Once and for all. He wanted to give Ron and Luna, Neville and Ginny, and Cormac and Lavender the future he knew they wanted together. He wanted to make his parents proud of him. His godfather. The best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts had ever had. And even Snape. He wanted to freedom. Freedom for all. Freedom to go to school. Freedom to play Quidditch. Freedom to live. Freedom to _love_.

But most of all: he wanted the freedom to love Hermione.

With her face in his mind, he channeled the last bit of strength that he had left in his tired and worn out body.

Voldemort could feel his power diminishing. This boy. This mere boy who just would not die was overpowering him. He was shocked as Harry's red _Expelliarmus _was practically eating his green Killing Curse. The Disarming Spell hit the Elder Wand and reacted, flying out of Voldemort's hand and into Harry's.

It's _true _Master.

Harry watched as Voldemort disintegrated. His flesh peeling off of him like ash. Until finally, he was nothing. No more. Nothing more than a mere memory.

Harry panted but smiled. Tired. He had done it. He felt his body ache. His muscles groan. He needed sleep. He had saved the world. He had done his part.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice behind him. But it sounded like an echo. Her voice getting farther and farther away. His eyes became blurry. His body tingled. He hit his knees hard. But he felt no pain. He slumped over onto his right side.

The last thing he saw was chocolate brown eyes.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 11. I think I'm going to have 2 more chapters left.<strong>

**Again, sooooo sorry about the delay.**

**Pleez review!  
><strong>

**DREWHHR**


	12. Aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews! Means a lot!**

**SOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I'm lazy. I'm not gonna lie.**

**To the Guest who told me to listen to "****Demons" by Imagine Dragons: dude! That's one of my favorite songs! And you're right. It really does help.**

**Looking back over the story, omg. I did want to let Fred live. Crap. Damn it. I just forget and then I don't go over the story before I write another chapter after a while. *headdesk* I'm so sorry about that, everyone. Truly. Very sorry.**

**oh, and hey, if anyone has a tumblr, I'm on there under drewhhr. Same name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

_Harry panted but smiled. Tired. He had done it. He felt his body ache. His muscles groan. He needed sleep. He had saved the world. He had done his part._

_"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice behind him. But it sounded like an echo. Her voice getting farther and farther away. His eyes became blurry. His body tingled. He hit his knees hard. But he felt no pain. He slumped over onto his right side._

_The last thing he saw was chocolate brown eyes._

**Chapter Twelve**

**Aftermath**

* * *

><p>He squinted as he opened his eyes. A bright light blinding him. His muscles ached. Where was he? He groaned in pain as he tried to move his legs. His knees felt like they had been hit by a freight train. Fuck his knees. His whole body felt like that. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he realized he still could not see. His glasses were off. The whole world was blurry. Where was he? Was this heaven? Had his body finally given up?<p>

"Harry?" he heard a familiar female voice. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Hermione?" he called, almost nervously. Did she die, too? No! "Where-where am I?"

"Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Where do you think?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle. It was a running joke that Harry Potter had visited Hogwarts' Hospital Wing more times than any other student that had went to Hogwarts.

"I'm alive?"

"Of course."

Harry felt his glasses being slid onto his face and the world became clear again. He looked up at the grungy, yet still smiling face of Hermione Granger, who immediately leaned down to wrap him in a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt him. "I was so worried. Madam Pomfrey said you had fainted because you were tired. Your body gave out. It must have been an intense fight." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

He nodded. "Yeah, bastard tired me out." Hermione let out a light chuckle. "How long have I been asleep?"

Hermione looked at the clock above the double doors of the Hospital Wing. "Nine hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirty-four seconds." Harry was taken aback. To the second? "I've been counting," she continued with a blush and a smile.

He gave her one back. The moment ended when Madam Pomfrey walked over to his bed with a vial of green liquid in her hand, remarking, "I knew I heard your voice, Mr. Potter. You've been asleep for quite some time. It's nearly dinnertime." She uncorked the vial and held it out for him to take. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It helps with the sores. Bit of a painkiller. You'll feel better in no time," she answered.

Harry reached his hand out, grimacing as his arm muscles protested this action. Hermione noticed this and took the vial from Madam Pomfrey. "Here, lift your head." She cupped the back of his head and tipped the vial against his lips as Harry drank the potion down to the last drop. She gave the empty vial back to the Hogwarts matron. The potion tasted sweet, not like some of the other disgusting potions he had taken over the years. It took a few seconds until he began to feel better. The soreness was gone and he felt almost new.

"Whoa..." he whispered in amazement as he stood up.

"Feel better, Mr. Potter?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. A lot better. Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a look. A look Harry had never seen before. "No, Mr. Potter...thank _you_."

He knew what she was thanking him for. Freeing Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World. He nodded to her and she left, tending to a few of her other patients that Harry could now see since he was standing up. They were mostly students and looked like they were getting better. Harry plastered a small, sad smile to his face, glad they were okay.

He looked at Hermione. "Where is everyone?"

"Everywhere. The Great Hall. The Courtyards. Common rooms. The Grounds. Who knows?" she replied.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out. He asked her the question he had been wanting to ask for a while now. "How many?"

She gave him a sad look. "I don't know. A lot." She didn't want to lie to him. He looked away sadly. She grabbed his hand, giving him comfort. He looked at her and she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on his lips. He didn't want it to be light. He grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Needing it. After a moment, when breathing was an issue, it ended.

Hermione leaned her forehead on his. "Come on." She began to lead him out of the Hospital Wing. Before they could leave, Harry noticed the Elder Wand laying on his bedside table. He quickly grabbed it and allowed Hermione to lead him to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the Great Hall, Harry was met with a surprise. The last time he was in here it was covered in dead bodies. Now, it was filled with the survivors of the Final Battle. Many were crying in corners, others were comforting them. Harry could see that Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were beginning to put the four tables back in place in preparation for dinner. "Wha-? Where are-? The ones that are...gone?" he stammered, not able to say the words "dead" or "bodies".<p>

"A few hours after you were brought to the Hospital Wing, Kingsley and a few other members of the Order came up to check on you. See how you were doing. They told me they were going to put the fallen in the Courtyard under a beautifully charmed sky," she answered with a sad look. "They are going to be prepped for their funerals soon."

Harry turned around and looked out the two giant double oak doors that led to the outside Courtyard where countless bodies were placed carefully under a charmed starry night sky. There were survivors out there, as well, looking at their fallen loved ones.

Harry had no idea when his feet began to move but he found himself standing outside looking at the fallen. The people that gave their lives up so he could live. Now he was alive while they were dead. Why did it hurt so much? He felt tears sting his eyes and roll down his cheeks. His hand tightened and he realized Hermione was squeezing it, giving him comfort. They had died because he wouldn't give himself up in time. '_It's all my fault_' he thought to himself.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it. It wasn't your fault, Harry," his love told him, facing him.

He looked at her confused. "How did you-? You been practicing Legilimency?"

"No. But I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking. I know you, Harry. And I know that you blame yourself for this. But it's _not_ your fault. They knew what they were doing. They knew what they were fighting for."

"For me."

"Yes...and no," she answered. "They were fighting for freedom. So that their loved ones would be free. And wouldn't be scared all the time. They fought because they wanted the darkness in this world gone. And, yes, Harry, they were fighting for you, too. Because you are the most caring and genuine man that I have ever known. You _willingly _gave up your life so that others could live."

He cut her off. "I just didn't want anybody hurt."

"And that's _why _they fought. For you. Because you inspired them to be like you. To fight so others could not be hurt," she told him.

"But a lot of people are hurt because of it. Their loved ones are dead."

Hermione turned to look back at the fallen. Harry thought she was lost for words and didn't have anything to say about what he said, but she responded, "Then we can only remember them. And their sacrifice. They're dead but they are not lost to us. And they never will be. We will forever remember them in our hearts."

Her words struck a chord inside of him. She was right. Always has been. They would remember them for their bravery and their love to defeat the darkness of the world. Harry began to walk toward them, going down the rows. Fred Weasley was among them. He had a smile on his face. Laughing at some joke probably. Harry thought he was going to live when he had saw him last but he was now lying here dead. Colin Creevey was laying next to Fred. Harry needed to tell whoever was going to be in charge of his funeral to bury him with his camera. He would like that.

Harry cried harder as he got to Tonks and Remus. Their hands were bound together. Remus had been his last connection to his parents. He had so many questions for him that would now be unanswered. He thought about the son they would leave. Teddy, who had barely began to live. Orphan, just like him.

As if they could read his mind, a woman who looked to be pushing fifty stepped up next to them. She had a familiar baby in her arms. Harry recognized him to be five-month-old Teddy Lupin. His godson. The woman had dark eyes and light brown hair. He could see a few familiar features of a Black in her face. He realized that this was Andromeda Tonks (nee Black), Nymphadora's mother and Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister. Little Teddy was swaying a bit. He was still developing sitting upright by himself with someone holding him.

"They hadn't been together long. A year or so," Mrs. Tonks said sadly. "He was my favorite cousin's best friend. I was strongly concerned about Nymphadora marrying him because of his lycanthropy but she didn't care. I could see the love she had for him. It was true. I can see it in this child's face." She looked down at Teddy, smiling a bit.

"He'll live without parents," Harry said sadly, looking at his godson, who gazed back up at him with a broad, gummy grin.

"But not without love," Mrs. Tonks replied instantly. "We'll love him, Mr. Potter. We will. He will not live without it."

Harry nodded. "Can I...can I hold him?"

Mrs. Tonks nodded. "Of course." She handed her grandson over to his godfather. Hermione helped him hold the child properly. Teddy continued to grin at him. And Harry began to feel like he could no longer frown in sadness. A smile grew on his face. He wanted the best for his godson. He promised himself he would not live without love. He, Hermione, Mrs. Tonks, and the Weasleys would love him. This child was now free.

* * *

><p>The funerals began after a short dinner. They brought bodies back to their families and homes and had a few funerals before the night ended. The rest would continue the next morning.<p>

Harry found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He was still in his black suit from the funerals. His white, oxford shirt was untucked, the top button was undid, and his tie was loosened. His hands were in his pockets as he stared down at the ground, remembering when Dumbledore had died. "We got your school back, old man," he said out loud, hoping his old headmaster could hear him. "Many died defending it. But we got it back. You'd be proud of Professor McGonagall. She protected her students until the end. Even when the school was corrupted. All we can do now is remember. Remember those that have fallen. Remember those that we defeated. Pity them because they lived without love, like you taught me. You kept things from me. But now I know that you didn't want to hurt me any more than I had already suffered. I will never forgive you for that. But now that I think about it, I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about either._  
><em>

"We'll take good care of your school. I promise. I'll make sure of it. You were an inspiration to many. Your staff. Your students. We will teach them to pity those that live without love."

He began to hear the clicking of heels on the stone floor, followed by another set of heavy footsteps. Harry turned his head and looked at the doorway. Ron and Hermione stood there, still in their funeral clothes, as well. Ron in a black suit like his. And Hermione looked very beautiful in a simple black dress that went down to her knees and matching heels.

Harry pulled out the Elder Wand from his trouser pocket and faced the balcony. "The Wand's mine apparently. It didn't work for Voldemort because Snape didn't disarm Dumbledore. Malfoy did. It was his until I took his wand from him. I'm its Master. But it's done more harm than the power it's worth." He broke it in half, much to Ron and Hermione's shock. He threw both pieces over the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. He didn't watch where they landed. He didn't want to know. He didn't care. Nothing could put the pieces back together. It was the most powerful wand in the world. And he broke it's power. No one would use it again. Not for good. And especially not for evil.

"What do we do now?" he asked the both of them, still facing the

"We go on," Hermione replied stepping up to him and grabbing his hand. Ron came up to the other side of him. He didn't grab his hand, though.

What the redhead said next made them smile and hug him congratulating him, "Speaking of which, Luna and I are engaged."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 12. It's a little shorter than normal. Again, very sorry about the delay. I've been lazy. And then there's something called college. And tumblr. I'm not entirely sure if there is going to be another chapter or if the epilogue is next. I might have another chapter and then the epilogue. I feel weird if it's only 13 chapters. Haha.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Sorry for killing Fred, Remus, and Tonks. I don't know where I went wrong...**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
